Rutherford, SSV
by Berenice6
Summary: Cullen Rutherford est agent aux Services Spéciaux Veritas, dans la ville de Venice. Ancien sous-capitaine des Templiers, il se voit confier une affaire aux sombres ramifications, tandis qu'il doit subir l'arrivée de sa nouvelle coéquipière, Callian Amnell, une elfe aux pouvoirs non négligeables. Multi-verse Dragon Age Inquisition & Cyberpunk. Classé T pour le langage explicite.
1. Rutherford

**Notes : **_Histoire multi-verse, mais qui prendra malgré tout comme base le couple Inquisitrice / Cullen dans Dragon Age Inquisition. Le tout plongé dans un univers cyberpunk. Je ne sais encore où je vais mais j'ai bien envie d'en faire une longue histoire chapitrée._

**Crédits : **_Les personnages et certains éléments proviennent des jeux BioWare. Excellents par ailleurs. D'autres touches proviennent de Deus Ex (Eidos)._

D'un geste brusque, il remonta le col de son cosmopolitain, une moue coincée sur ses lèvres, laissée par le dégoût de la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il n'était plus un bleu, il n'avait pas à se faire dicter sa conduite. Il n'avait jamais été très fort quand il s'agissait d'obéir à la hiérarchie... Voilà pourquoi il n'était plus considéré, depuis fort longtemps, comme l'éminent agent SSV qu'il aurait pu devenir. On attendait beaucoup de lui pourtant mais comme on est souvent un con, ils pouvaient tous aller se faire mettre. Cela lui allait très bien qu'on attende plus grand chose. Qu'il gueule, ça oui. Comme il venait de le faire il y a un quart d'heure dans le bureau du chef, quand il lui avait annoncé qu'on allait lui coller un coéquipier. Puis quoi encore...

La pluie acide dégoulinait sur l'épaulette où on pouvait difficilement distinguer son corps d'affiliation : Services Spéciaux Veritas. Le cosmo en avait vu d'autres, lui aussi, si bien qu'il prit encore le temps de tirer sur sa clope avant de la balancer 30 étages plus bas, d'un geste négligent. Elle aurait bien le temps de s'éteindre avant de toucher qui que ce soit, ou même le sol.

Il repensa au ton que le chef avait emprunté. Il savait que la partie était loin d'être gagnée l'animal. Refourguer la toute nouvelle arrivante au mal-aimable de service... Le chef en avait eu la migraine toute la matinée, rien que de penser à la conversation qui l'attendait avec Rutherford. Puis, son agent était arrivé, avec sa gueule de six pieds de long, l'air d'avoir peu dormi, comme à l'accoutumée. Il n'y était pas allé par quatre chemin, il avait simplement dit : **"Vous aurez bientôt une nouvelle collègue. Callian Amnell."** Il n'avait pas ajouté que c'était une bonne recrue malgré le piston évident qui la faisait arriver là comme une fleur, au milieu du corps de police le plus réputé de l'Empire. Rutherford avait grommelé **"C'est une blague ? Une collègue ? Avec un nom comme ça, ne me dites pas que c'est une putain d'elfe"**. Le chef n'avait pas osé lui avouer que si. Il avait simplement sorti son atout maître de sa manche. L'atout de celui qui a l'habitude de manier des têtes de bois et de diriger un service. **"Bouclez-là, vous n'avez pas le choix. Point. Barre. Au revoir."**

Sa mâchoire se serra lorsqu'il repensa à l'affront. Il ne venait emmerder personne et il avait la paix depuis que son ancien partenaire avait demandé à partir à la retraite. C'était un vieil orc, obèse, mais il avait le mérite de ne pas lui péter les noix. Ouais. Alors que là, dès que cette fille allait se casser un ongle, il allait devoir subir ses plaintes suraiguës une demie journée entière. C'était sûr. Pouah. Une fille. Manquait plus que ça. Rutherford enfonça ses poings dans les poches de son cosmo et se dit qu'il avait bien besoin d'un whisky. Que la p'tite arrive dans un quart d'heure et le cherche partout, aucune importance, il n'était pas baby-sitter. Il prit donc l'ascenseur jusqu'à se retrouver sur Park Row, qui jouxtait le poste, avec ses avenues crades et métalliques qui partaient en étoile. Au loin, on pouvait deviner le siège du pouvoir, l'ambassade impériale, mais la pluie lui donnait des allures très floues, comme un holo aquarellé que ces connards d'artistes affectionnaient dernièrement. Il prit à droite et finit par atterrir au comptoir du Squirrel's Tail, sa deuxième maison si ce n'était pas la première. Il demanda un double whisky, réconfort bien mérité pour le début de cette journée de merde.

Il en était à son troisième quand on lui tapa sur l'épaule. On se permettait rarement ça par l'oeil de verre d'Imperator, fallait pas pousser. Il s'apprêtait à répondre par un coup de poing dans la gueule, méthode qui en général dissuade les imbéciles mais s'arrêta dans son mouvement devant le visage pâle où deux yeux bleus le toisaient.

**"On m'avait dit que vous seriez là. On ne m'avait pas dit dans quel état."**

Elle semblait désapprouver. Lui s'était arrêté à un détail. Ses oreilles. Il soupira longuement. Une putain d'elfe.


	2. Amnell

**Note** : _Un Cullen un peu plus badass que l'original, je vous l'accorde. Je commence à réarranger l'univers façon cyberpunk. D'autres détails sur le contexte politique viendront, au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera. Ne vous en faites pas, l'ex-templier, sous cette attitude renfrognée, cache son caractère d'antan !_

**Crédits : **_Les personnages et certains éléments proviennent des jeux BioWare. Excellents par ailleurs. D'autres touches proviennent de Deus Ex (Eidos)._

Elle fixait le miroir dégueulasse de la salle de bain depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité. C'était à la fois comme un rêve éveillé et une sorte d'interrogation. Dans ses yeux bleus, rien, ou peut-être juste l'envie d'être ailleurs, très loin de cet appartement miteux qu'on venait de lui assigner. Son père lui avait bien dit qu'elle n'était pas obligée de loger dans des conditions aussi sordides. Qu'il suffisait qu'il demande à son frère, Lelland, de faire le nécessaire pour qu'elle ait une de ces domus, tous frais payés, par l'Empire. Mais Callian souhaitait se faire aussi discrète que possible. Hormis le chef, personne ne connaissait sa famille et le milieu doré d'où elle était issue. Elle avait une telle admiration pour le SSV depuis son plus jeune âge. Pas question de se griller en passant pour une bourge. Qui plus était, on venait de lui annoncer qu'elle ferait équipe avec Cullen Rutherford, l'agent qui avait permis à la prise d'otage de Meadtown de ne pas dégénérer en bain de sang. Celui qui avait su accéder au grade de Templier. Alors jeune fille, elle suivait les tribulations de Rutherford, de 8 ans son aîné, avec appétit. Non seulement il s'agissait d'un agent fringant mais on disait qu'il avait des prédispositions quant au maniement du Châtiment Spirituel et peu de personnes avaient cela dans le sang. Elle n'était pas du genre à annuler la magie. Bien au contraire, elle savait l'amplifier et la catalyser dans l'arme en forme de bâton qu'on nommait Lance Assaillant. Et, encore jeune, elle savait que quelqu'un comme Rutherford aurait pu en un seul coup et sans effort, annuler son pouvoir. La Lance ne redevenant qu'un objet de métal entre ses doigts.

Dans la famille Amnell, avoir un mage aussi doué, c'était une fierté sans nom. Car les elfes tenaient l'Empire avec force pouvoirs, qu'ils soient politiques ou hérités du voile, ce qui séparait les organiques des IA contrôles. On disait qu'un mage suffisamment doué saurait percer le voile un jour, et dicter aux IA sa volonté. C'était bien entendu une sorte de fable. Personne n'avait jamais traversé le voile... Ou peut-être lorsque les anciens elfes étaient encore de ce monde et que l'Empire n'avait pas été fondé.

Callian était donc une elfe douée de magie, un cas plutôt rare. Le pouvoir des elfes s'amenuisait de jour en jour et les humains étaient à présent les garants de l'ordre, via les armes et leur technologie. Chacun savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que le pouvoir de l'Imperium, l'ambassade impériale, tombe entre les mains des humains. Et si certains magister elfes s'offusquaient d'un tel glissement du pouvoir, d'autres voyaient sagement les choses évoluer sans essayer d'inverser ce qui leur semblait tout bonnement inéluctable.

Toutes ces intrigues de cour, Callian souhaitait s'en tenir la plus éloignée possible. Alors pas question de faire appel à Lelland, ni à son père. Elle saurait faire ses preuves, comme à l'école des officiers. Alors, ses yeux consentirent enfin à quitter son reflet et elle abandonna le miroir de la salle de bain en se retournant pour s'apprêter à retrouver la rue et sa sempiternelle pluie.

Il lui suffisait de peu pour s'en protéger. Une légère barrière, érigée en détournant le voile et elle pouvait sortir sans qu'aucune goutte ne la frôla. Mais elle ne souhaitait pas faire appel à ses pouvoirs en pleine rue, alors qu'elle était si peu familière du quartier de Park Row. Ici, au nez et à la barbe du SSV, on vendait toute sorte de produits illicites. On eut pu croire qu'il s'agissait là de folie, mais chacun savait que les agents, particulièrement humains, faisaient usage de produits en tout genre permettant d'augmenter leurs aptitudes naturelles. Des augmentations illégales aux drogues à injecter, on trouvait de tout. Lorsqu'elle passa, enrubannée dans son trench-coat, ses cheveux noirs dissimulés par une capuche, un vendeur lui proposa du Mirage, souvent consommé dernièrement car beaucoup moins cher que le Lyrium utilisé par les anciennes unités du SSV. Officiellement le SSV ne faisait plus usage du Lyrium. On s'était aperçu que les Templiers, unités d'élite s'il en était, sous cette drogue aux couleurs bleutées, avaient tendance à rapidement perdre la notion du temps et des limites. Plusieurs bavures avaient eu raison des vieilles techniques. Le Mirage était jugé plus doux bien que demeurant dangereux. Elle fit non de la main avant de presser le pas pour rejoindre le poste central du SSV.

Cela grouillait de monde là-dedans. Humains, orcs, gnolls et elfes cohabitaient, bon gré, mal gré, pour faire du SSV la garde civile de l'Empire, bigarrée mais efficace. Les Templiers étaient stationnés au nord de la ville, si bien qu'elle avait été surprise d'être appelée ici alors qu'elle allait faire équipe avec Rutherford. C'eut été trop beau, se disait-elle, d'être intégrée directement au corps des templiers. Lorsque le chef, un gnoll plutôt patibulaire, la reçut pour lui montrer son bureau, ainsi que pour faire éditer son badge flambant neuf, elle lui posa la question. Le chef rit jaune un instant, ce qui sur le visage léonin d'un gnoll foutait vraiment la frousse :

**"Ça fait longtemps que vous vous êtes renseignée sur Rutherford ?"**

Il fallait dire qu'elle avait un peu perdu sa fan-attitude de jadis en intégrant l'école des officiers.

**"Non pourquoi ?"**

Il secoua la tête puis haussa les épaules, tout en indiquant la rue en face du poste.

**"Oh vous verrez bien. Vous le trouverez au Squirrel's Tail."**

C'est donc avec moult interrogations en tête qu'elle passa le seuil du bar où l'on jouait un tube de rock-métal du moment. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le fredonner lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette de l'agent Rutherford. Son coeur tressauta légèrement. Rencontrer son idole n'était guère donné à tout le monde. Elle plissa ses yeux pour reconnaître, sur l'épaulette de l'agent, l'insigne caractéristique des Templiers, une sorte d'épée enflammée au milieu d'un bouclier, mais elle ne la vit pas. Peut-être ne l'arborait-il pas, bien que ce détail fut bizarre. Elle posa alors sa main sur son épaule, et il réagit aussitôt, se raidissant et semblant vouloir riposter. Ses mouvements étaient lourds, trop peu assurés pour quelqu'un qui est en pleine possession de ses moyens. Elle haussa un sourcil avant de dire, toute en zyeutant dans la direction du verre de whisky qui gisait désespérément vide sur le comptoir devant lui :

**"On m'avait dit que vous seriez là. On ne m'avait pas dit dans quel état."**

Quelque part, elle se sentait un peu déçue. Il était censé être Cullen Rutherford, Sous-Capitaine des Templiers, pas un pilier de bar. Il semblait regarder les oreilles qui pointaient sous ses cheveux noirs et elle en fut presque offusquée. Ça ne se faisait pas regarder les oreilles des gens ainsi.

**"Hum bonjour, je suis..."**

Il la coupa, dédaigneusement lui sembla-t-il, avant de lui répondre **"Je sais très bien qui vous êtes. Barrez-vous."**

Que... Comment ? Il avait un toupet celui-là. En une seule phrase ornée de son attitude désagréable, il venait de sérieusement ébrécher le mythe nourri par la jeunesse très imaginative de Callian. C'était _ça _le sous-capitaine Rutherford ? **"Écoutez, sous-capitaine..."**, commença-t-elle du ton conciliant dont sa mère usait avec son père lorsqu'il était question d'argumenter. Mais lorsqu'elle prononça son grade, la figure déjà austère de Rutherford se rembrunit et elle cessa immédiatement, comme s'il venait de lui intimer de se taire. Elle l'avait sentie, jusque dans le voile autour d'elle, cette tension si caractéristique du Châtiment. Un Templier de seconde zone lui avait fait cela une fois, lors d'un entrainement à l'école des officiers, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la sensation désagréable d'être bâillonnée de l'intérieur. Elle frémit, pas douloureusement, mais plutôt comme si elle était soudain glacée.

**"J'ai senti que vous étiez une foutue mage dès que vous êtes entrée. Décidément, je suis servi."**

Malgré la froideur de ses paroles, elle sentit aussitôt le Châtiment s'évaporer et elle retrouva plus fière allure. Il la scrutait, toujours depuis son tabouret, dans son cosmopolitain réglementaire, mais elle vit dans son regard plus qu'une simple boutade. De l'inquiétude peut-être... Avait-il fait usage de son pouvoir sans le vouloir véritablement ? Elle n'eut pas le coeur de poser la question, suffisamment vexée pour ne pas être aimable pour la prochaine demie-heure. Elle prit place à côté de lui, sans qu'il l'y invita, et commanda un Impérial Sec, alcool plus sucré que le Whisky qu'il reprit. Il ne le regarda pas de nouveau lorsqu'il lâcha, assez bas, comme exténué : **"Alors vous êtes ma nouvelle collègue n'est-ce pas ?"**.

Elle acquiesça tout en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de commander cette boisson du diable ? Elle détestait l'Impérial Sec. Elle se força en prenant une gorgée et elle sut immédiatement qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle se forçait. Elle choisit de ne pas faire de commentaire, se sentant déjà suffisamment ridicule.

**"Vous êtes toujours aussi perspicace ?"**

Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit une personne ironique. Il plissa un instant des yeux tandis qu'il tournait son visage vers elle. Elle lui retourna à peu près la même expression et la conversation s'arrêta net. Elle finit sa boisson, tout du moins n'en laissa pas plus de la moitié puis regagna son logement avec l'impression qu'elle avait beaucoup de retard au sujet de la vie de Cullen Rutherford.


	3. Par le souffle du Créateur !

**Note** : _Entrons un peu plus dans le coeur de l'histoire et sa politique qui semble plus ambiguë que ce qui est prétendu officiellement. J'espère que la balade jusqu'ici vous a plu... Je dévoile Venice et son environnement très peu accueillant._

**Crédits :**_ Les personnages et certains éléments proviennent des jeux BioWare. Excellents par ailleurs. D'autres touches proviennent de Deus Ex (Eidos). Certains reconnaitront des clins d'oeil à The Longest Journey (Funcom)._

Dans les méandres de Venice, tout paraît glauque, dès lors qu'on en arrive à quitter les quartiers dorés de la haute-ville, qui surplombe l'ensemble, depuis ses tours d'acier. Le reste de la cité forme des entrelacs de rues et de canaux, où les habitants, sortes d'âmes grises transitent de façon anonyme. Car personne ne s'observe ni ne se parle... Pas dehors, alors que la pluie acide est le quotidien et que la ville charrie son lot de crimes et de déviances. Callian n'avait pas l'habitude de voir cette déliquescence de si près. Jusqu'alors, elle n'avait que peu quitté les tours, car les ponts suspendus relient le centre névralgique de la ville, avec l'ambassade en son centre, aux diverses zones dites de "confort", qui permettent aux citoyens fortunés de se changer les idées. Jamais elle n'avait marché dans les ruelles, jamais arpenté les passerelles vers le tramway aérien, qui n'a d'aérien que le nom. En réalité, tandis qu'elle se penchait depuis le quai, en attendant que le prochain arrive, elle pouvait voir juste en-dessous, le canal n°13, où divers détritus tenaient compagnie à une barque qui n'était pas en mouvement. Elle frissonna et Rutherford, dans son coin, eut un léger sourire tout en l'observant. Tout en elle trahissait son extraction. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'avait ni l'habitude de la basse-ville, ni les atours d'une fille qui était née dans les baraquements. Et cela l'excédait certainement plus que ça n'aurait dû.

D'un côté, il savait que la plupart des elfes venaient des tours, parce qu'ils étaient tous fils d'employés de la haute administration, ou des magisters, formant ainsi le conseil restreint qu'on nommait Magisterium. Il ne savait pas trop d'où venait Amnell, mais il subodorait qu'elle avait certainement fait l'école des officiers du quartier Est, la plus réputée. Lui n'avait pas eu cette chance. Il était né dans un baraquement sordide et c'est seulement grâce à ses tests d'aptitude qu'il avait pu intégrer une école dans la basse-ville Nord. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il avait été suffisamment remarqué pour intégrer les Templiers. À chaque fois qu'il y songeait, sa figure redevenait sombre. Dire que cette gourde l'avait appelé "Sous-capitaine". Cela aussi l'excédait et depuis lors, il n'avait échangé avec elle que des phrases acerbes et ce matin, c'était à peine s'il l'avait saluée. La migraine, due à l'abus de Whisky en était peut-être la cause.

De temps à autres, il voyait l'elfe qui regardait dans sa direction, mais à chaque fois qu'il relevait le nez, elle faisait mine de s'intéresser au canal, quelques mètres en-dessous, qui avait cette couleur verdâtre que lui donnait les pluies acides et les excréments. L'odeur, sur le quai, était à peine atténuée par la petite bulle en verre où les voyageurs pouvaient attendre le tramway. Les jours de grande affluence, bien entendu, ces espaces étaient réservés aux employés gradés à partir de B, en résumé, les forces de l'ordre, les sous-administrateurs et les tribuns. Tous deux, en tant que SSV, pouvaient transiter en haute et basse-ville, bien entendu, et ils étaient gradés A. À chaque fois qu'il lisait cette lettre sur sa carte d'identité, il faisait la grimace, ayant l'impression d'avoir usurpé un rang qui ne ressemblait en rien à ses souvenirs de jeunesse. La petite finit, au bout de cinq minutes de religieux silence, par l'interpeller. C'était désespérant mais il semblait que la démotivation n'avait aucune prise sur elle, comme si elle arrivait toujours à remonter la pente quoiqu'elle rencontre. Ici, en l'occurrence, un collègue particulièrement mal luné. On appelait cela de l'opiniâtreté et même si ça lui donnait envie de lui dire une énième fois de la fermer, le fait qu'elle recommence à chaque fois finissait par forcer le respect. Ou bien elle était complètement tarée, ce qui était encore envisageable. **"Quoi ?"**, aboya-t-il.

**"Rien, je disais que même si vous faisiez la gueule, vous n'arriverez pas à me décourager. J'ai connu pire."**

Ouais, tarée, songea-t-il tandis qu'il haussait les épaules tout en regardant le Tramway arriver. Par habitude, elle monta dans le premier wagon, car lorsqu'elle prenait les taxis suburbain ou le métro de la haute-ville, elle était toujours prioritaire. Il lui tira le bras, sans grand ménagement, puis la mena dans le wagon 3. Elle finit par se dégager dans un geste brusque, qui lui valut une vive douleur, mais suivit le mouvement en grommelant : **"Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voulez aller en plein milieu de la rame, il y aura plus de monde et nous avons le droit de..."**

Il leva la main, de cette façon péremptoire qu'il avait de la faire taire - le pire était que ça marchait plutôt bien sur elle, vu qu'elle avait toujours été de ces jeunes filles bien sages - puis répliqua : **"Le droit, je m'en cogne, vous apprendrez que lorsqu'on est SSV, on se doit de côtoyer la masse, jusqu'à se fondre en elle. Si ça vous répugne, libre à vous de demander une mutation dans les bureaux. Vous serez sans nul doute une dactylo efficace."** Elle rougit légèrement sous la réprimande et regarda ses bottes cloutées, plus petit modèle que celles de Rutherford. Elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, les habitudes avaient la vie dure. Puis elle n'avait pas particulièrement l'envie de se fondre dans la masse. Toute sa vie n'avait été poussée que dans un sens unique : il fallait qu'elle sorte du lot, qu'elle se fasse remarquer et ses pouvoirs de mage avaient bien aidé à cela. Quelle idée ridicule alors qu'ils avaient le grade et la fonction parfaits pour les éloigner des gens justement ? Ils représentaient l'ordre. Le bras armé de l'Empire et bien qu'ils ne portaient pas d'uniforme comme les flics ordinaires, leurs habits noirs réglementaires, ainsi que leurs épaulières frappées SSV, ne les faisaient guère ressembler au péquin moyen.

Le chef leur avait assigné une mission de routine. Un tribun du quartier Est, en basse-ville, avait fait appel aux SSV pour une affaire qui "ne souffrait aucun délai", selon ses propres dires. Pas si étrange que cela, car les hommes politiques de la basse-ville étaient souvent impliqués dans de sombres affaires et venaient ensuite quémander protection aux SSV, en échange de diverses informations. La vie de tribun en basse-ville était plutôt ingrate et chacun était conscient qu'on ne pouvait exercer la politique dans de tels quartiers en demeurant probes. Tant que cela n'était pas dit officiellement, tout le monde était content. Sibellius Fox était un tribun reconnu, son nom qui était sur certaines lèvres quand il s'agissait de cargaisons exotiques transitant dans Venice. Ils se présentèrent au matin, leur tasse de café synthétique avalée sur le chemin dans le plus grand silence et sonnèrent à la maison de l'homme. C'était un pavillon qui n'était pas délabré, ce qui n'était pas rare dans l'Est de la basse-ville. Une droïde vint leur ouvrir, annonçant leur venue de sa voix monocorde, tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans l'entrée. Callian avait le nez en l'air, saisissant les moindres détails, Rutherford regardait droit devant lui. Elle lui balança un coup de coude et attira son attention sur la caméra dissimulée dans l'applique murale, qu'il avait déjà remarquée. **"Bravo ! C'est qu'on a l'oeil"**, se moqua-t-il avant de suivre la droïde qui les invitait à passer au salon.

Rutherford avait l'air de se ficher de tout et de tout le monde, en toute circonstance. Il avait cette posture et cette mine égale, soit assez inexpressive et froide, qu'il s'agisse de la droïde, de Callian et de ses remarques qui lui semblaient absurdes, ou du propriétaire des lieux qui arriva, l'air un brin survolté. C'était un homme de taille assez petite, maigrelet mais qui semblait avoir l'habitude de prendre la parole en public. Il considéra un instant ses deux interlocuteurs, en congédiant la droïde, qui s'appelait Soréa, puis prit la parole, tout en gesticulant ses bras maigres :

**"Oh par le souffle du Créateur, vous voilà ! C'est une affaire urgente, des plus urgentes et vos services ont tardé. Ils ont bien trop tardé."**

Cette remarque eut le don d'agacer Rutherford, à qui il ne fallait pas grand chose, reconnaissons-le et Callian nota qu'elle n'était pas aujourd'hui la cible unique de son regard noir. Toutefois, Sibellius ne se démonta pas et soutint les yeux de son interlocuteur avant de continuer, sans sourciller :

**"Mais maintenant vous êtes là, agent... hmm Rutherford, agent Callian."** Il déchiffrait leur badge tout en les invitant à prendre place sur le canapé blanc et immaculé du salon. L'elfe s'assit mais Cullen demeura debout, les bras croisés : **"Si c'est si urgent, allez-y, racontez donc monsieur Fox."**

Il avait abandonné son regard désapprobateur pour quelque chose de plus inquisiteur, tandis que le tribun racontait que c'était absolument scandaleux, qu'il s'occupait toujours avec beaucoup d'application de ses commandes, que jamais il ne perdait de chargement, que si ça se savait, c'était fini pour lui et que vu qu'il avait les entrepôts les plus sécurisés de la basse-ville, il fallait bien le SSV pour coincer les malfaiteurs. Rutherford, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un vol, referma son carnet de notes holographique et annonça d'un ton sans appel :

**"Vous nous avez fait perdre notre temps Fox. Voyez avec l'agence de sécurité en charge de vos entrepôts, ou avec la police du secteur Est, les SSV ne s'occupent pas de ce genre d'affaire."**

Le tribun eut un de ces sourires qui mit immédiatement mal à l'aise Amnell. Un sourire entendu, qui montrait qu'il savait certaines choses qu'ils ignoraient. La révélation ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps :

**"Et moi, agent Rutherford, je peux vous assurer que les SSV s'occuperont de celle-ci. On ne m'a pas volé n'importe quelle cargaison, voyez-vous... Il s'agit de Lyrium."**

Callian releva la tête pour observer Rutherford qui ne quittait pas des yeux le tribun, alors qu'il rouvrait le carnet de notes d'un geste du doigt. **"Je vous écoute"**, maugréa-t-il, entre ses dents.


	4. Lyrium

**Note** : _Nous les avions quittés dans le salon du tribun Fox. Tandis que ce dernier leur explique qu'il a perdu sa cargaison de Lyrium, Cullen semble perdre la maîtrise de lui-même. Callian Amnell, de son côté, continue de prendre ses marques en tant que nouvelle collègue du sombre personnage._

_On en apprendra plus sur les Templiers et leurs missions._

**Crédits :**_ Les personnages et certains éléments proviennent des jeux BioWare. Excellents par ailleurs. D'autres touches proviennent de Deus Ex (Eidos). Certains reconnaitront des clins d'oeil à The Longest Journey (Funcom)._

La main de Cullen était agrippée si fort à la barre centrale du wagon dans lequel ils transitaient à présent que les yeux de Callian étaient fixés sur ses jointures blanches. Elle n'osait rien dire, ressentant le trouble profond de son collègue sans en saisir totalement la cause. Puis elle savait qu'il aurait certainement une de ses formules choisies expressément pour elle, comme "Fermez-là", "Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis" ou bien celle qui sonnait comme "Retournez jouer au mage chez vos potes les elfes" ou quelque chose du genre, elle ne se souvenait plus très bien. Côtoyer Rutherford n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle s'était imaginé... Elle avait cru à un agent au sourire facile, à l'humour batailleur et recherchant l'action où qu'elle se trouve. À la place, elle avait devant elle un homme taciturne, aux yeux parfois mélancoliques et à la moue blasée. Seuls demeuraient les traits qu'elle connaissait des campagnes de publicité "Rejoignez les Templiers", qui avaient été placardées sur tous les murs de la ville, il y a de cela cinq ans. Peut-être était-il un peu amaigri mais il était définitivement reconnaissable. Elle brûlait de lui poser des questions sur sa carrière, malgré les rebuffades, malgré le fait qu'il ne ressemble pas trop à l'image d'épinal qu'elle s'était constituée au fil des ans, et d'ailleurs, cela devait se lire sur son visage par trop expressif car lorsqu'elle quitta les jointures blanchies, elle rencontra son regard. Elle cligna des yeux mais resta aussi mutique que lui. Bizarrement, c'est lui qui soupira, tout en levant les yeux au ciel, ou plutôt vers le plafond délabré du wagon :

**"Je vois bien que vous voulez parler et vu que je ne vais pas supporter votre regard inquisiteur une journée de plus, allez-y, posez-là votre question."**

Elle essaya bien de se dérober. Depuis une semaine qu'elle lui collait aux basques, elle avait bien compris par elle-même qu'il n'était plus affilié aux Templiers. Elle ne savait trop depuis quand et se demandait pourquoi un tel départ n'avait pas été plus médiatisé. Les Templiers étaient l'unité d'élite des SSV. Véritable force d'assaut dans les situations concernant directement le pouvoir politique, ils avaient à la fondation de leur ordre la tâche de protéger l'empereur, en tant que garde prétorienne, et si besoin était, de faire appel au droit d'oblitération. Qu'on ait choisi un corps entier ayant la capacité de brouiller les pouvoirs magiques et les technologies dépendantes du voile n'est pas anodin. Cette garde était censé pouvoir oblitérer le Magisterium si ce dernier décidait d'outrepasser les droits de l'empereur et de s'approprier le pouvoir exécutif. Mais au fur et à mesure des décades, les Templiers devinrent l'unité d'élite que l'on connaît aujourd'hui, prompt à intervenir dans les situations délicates, ayant leurs entrées dans toute la ville. Le fer de lance des SSV. Les autres agents étant cantonnés aux affaires de moindre envergure. Quant aux crimes dits mineurs, ils sont gérés par les différentes milices, réparties en haute et basse-ville.

Callian se souvenait malgré tout du glissement qui s'était opéré ces dernières années : les Templiers étaient bien sûr toujours censés répondre aux exigences des SSV, en faire partie intégrante, mais on avait vu souvent des affaires gérées par eux seuls, sans que les dossiers ne soient révélés aux commandants SSV, informations laissées à la discrétion seule du Capitaine des Templiers. Le dernier coup d'éclat s'était opéré lorsque ces derniers avaient demandé de déménager dans leur base au Nord de la ville, délaissant le QG du SSV où ils avaient pourtant toujours siégé. L'elfe prit enfin la parole, avant que Cullen ne retire son offre :

**"Quand avez-vous quitté les Templiers ?"**

Il ferma un instant les yeux et soupira de nouveau : **"Cela fait à peine un an. J'ai demandé à redevenir simple agent des SSV et je suis retourné au QG du Centre en basse-ville pour... diverses raisons"**

Elle hocha soigneusement la tête, n'osant pas continuer dans l'indiscrétion. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait mais les divers cahots que rencontraient leur wagon, ainsi que le bruit ambiant, rendaient la conversation délicate. Ils disséquèrent donc l'affaire que Sibellius Fox leur avait présentée, usant de leur jargon habituel et obscure, afin que personne ne puisse saisir le sens de leurs paroles. L'entrepôt avait, semble-t-il, été forcé dans la nuit du jour 17. Nous étions le jour 20. **"Pourquoi a-t-il tardé tant que cela si c'était aussi urgent qu'il le prétend ?"** Cullen eut un fin sourire, sa main cessant de comprimer la barre métallique, la conversation ayant le don de lui changer les idées : **"Douce naïveté. Vous vous souvenez qu'il y a un an, le Lyrium a été officiellement interdit dans les rangs des SSV et de la police. On a veillé à le faire disparaître des rues, afin que les Templiers ne s'en procurent pas sous le manteau, vous voyez ? Tout du moins, c'est ce qui est communément admis. Mais le Lyrium est encore prisé dans les sociétés des gens friqués, et pour la sensation de puissance obtenue, beaucoup sont prêts à payer des sommes exorbitantes."**

Callian se souvenait de cette sorte de révolution. Jusqu'alors, on utilisait beaucoup le Lyrium, en distraction, pour booster certaines aptitudes physiques, pour agrémenter ses soirées, mais les Templiers en avaient tellement abusé qu'ils n'avaient plus été capables de masquer les erreurs de conduite de leurs agents. On avait tant concentré le Lyrium, ces dernières années, que c'était devenu l'une des drogues les plus jouissives mais aussi les plus dangereuses de Venice. On l'avait donc prohibée, particulièrement dans les forces de l'ordre et on punissait sévèrement tout agent qui en faisait usage. On ne l'utilisait aujourd'hui que dans les augmentations ou autres appareils technologiques comme les armes à énergie, sous forme cristalline. Ceux qui ingéraient des cristaux de Lyrium pur ne vivaient pas assez longtemps pour raconter l'expérience. Mais inséré dans un exosquelette, on pouvait déployer une force et une résistance surhumaine : le Lyrium détournait le voile et convertissait son énergie, à la manière des mages. On avait remplacé la drogue favorite des Templiers par le Mirage, au cours de l'année, mais il était moins efficace, entièrement chimique et on rapportait déjà des effets secondaires un brin alarmant. Callian sourcilla :

**"Ça ne leur suffit pas, le Mirage, aux gens friqués comme vous dîtes ?"**

Rutherford la regarda un instant, et elle crut distinguer dans ses traits une sorte de tristesse. Il passa sa main pour plaquer en arrière ses cheveux châtains : **"Non, le Mirage n'a rien à voir. Les SSV contrôlent normalement les cargaisons que font entrer les gens comme Sibellius Fox mais si le vol est avéré, on a une quantité non négligeable de Lyrium dans la nature et c'est plus inquiétant. Je comprends qu'il ait tardé à nous l'avouer. Les SSV seront beaucoup moins coulants en regard à son petit trafic à présent."**

Ils parlèrent de la descente qu'ils feraient à l'entrepôt en question, le lendemain, histoire de voir si certains indices pouvaient les éclairer. Fox avait affirmé qu'il ne savait pas qui pouvait être l'auteur d'un tel méfait. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du Tramway, la nuit était tombée et les néons grésillaient sur toutes les façades. Rutherford avait l'air encore plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée mais il ne cherchait plus à fuir particulièrement sa présence, ce qu'elle prenait pour une nette amélioration. Le deuxième jour, alors qu'ils devaient effectuer une mission de repérage ensemble, il s'était arrangé pour la semer. Elle avait été si en colère en arrivant, échevelée, sur les lieux, avec deux heures de retard... C'était la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu sourire, un véritable sourire sans ironie. Elle avait bougonné **"ne refaites jamais ça" **et depuis, elle était sur le qui-vive en permanence.

Alors qu'ils approchaient du poste central et du Squirrel's Tail, il lâcha, d'un ton neutre :** "Rentrez, la journée a été longue."** Et en basse-ville, ce n'était rien de le dire. On ne voyait que rarement la lumière du jour, entre les ruelles étouffées par les hautes tours, ainsi que l'atmosphère oppressante du Tramway. Chaque déplacement devenait laborieux. Elle savait que, comme chaque soir, il rejoindrait le bar. Il la planta là sans rien ajouter.

* * *

><p>Il composa le numéro, connu par coeur, sur son intellicom, tandis qu'il avalait à grands traits le Whisky. Rien ne le rassérénait, ni l'alcool, ni le dancing rotatif qui avait été activé vers 21:00, où quelques filles plutôt jolies venaient se détendre après une journée de travail. L'une d'elle ressemblait à Amnell, hormis les oreilles, se surprit-il à remarquer, avec ses cheveux noirs et sa silhouette élancée. Il ferma les yeux en prenant son front dans sa main, sentant son sang palpiter derrière ses yeux. Il avait cette foutue migraine depuis des heures et elle ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Dès que Sibellius Fox avait prononcé le nom de Lyrium, Rutherford avait cru perdre pied. Il avait même senti la saveur sur sa langue et les effets du voile qui devenait presque palpable autour de lui. Puis s'était insinué l'odieuse envie d'en consommer, d'en trouver, tout de suite, maintenant. Il avait eu tant de mal à garder contenance, surtout sous le regard sans cesse fixé de la petite sur ses moindres mouvements. Pendant un bref instant, il avait songé la semer dans le quartier, comme quelques jours auparavant, afin de pouvoir être libre de courir, de hurler, ou de frapper un mur mais il avait pris sur lui. Comme souvent. Comme toujours fut un temps.<p>

Il termina son verre, ne ressentant aucune satiété ni aucun contentement. Il valida l'appel et la sonnerie retentit quatre fois avant que la voix familière s'élève au bout du fil :

**"Bouclette, ça par exemple, ça faisait longtemps."** Cullen n'eut pas le coeur à sourire, et entre deux inspirations, il marmonna : **"La ferme Varric, je peux passer oui ou non ?"**. Le nain lui donna rendez-vous dans les bas quartiers. Et pas la peine de dire que les bas quartiers de la basse ville avaient des allures d'enfers. On ne pouvait y croiser que des désespérés, à cette heure tardive. L'ancien templier se demanda s'il était l'un d'eux, tandis que ses lourdes bottes battaient le macadam dans un bruit sourd.

La cave où créchait Varric était verdâtre et humide. C'était le sous-sol d'un baraquement, où seuls ceux qui savaient ce qui s'y tramait se rendaient. Ce qui s'y tramait, c'était la vente de produits illégaux, d'augmentations trafiquées et non homologuées par les dirigeants de Venice, un peu de prostitution underground aussi, pour ceux qui ne goûtaient pas les bordels légaux. Rutherford, avec son air des mauvais jours, et ses vêtements SSV, fit fuir un jeune couple aux membres dégingandés alors qu'il prenait l'escalier pour gagner le sous-sol. Le nain était en train de manier une préparation qui avait l'air délicate. Cullen dut se maîtriser pour ne pas lui crier de se magner le train. Il inspira fébrilement l'air où filtrait la moisissure et compta, sans grande cohérence, jusqu'à ce que Varric et son sourire jovial ne se retournent vers lui : **"Alors Soldat, on déraille ?"** Il rigola tandis que ses yeux malicieux scrutait la mine déconfite de Rutherford. **"Ta gueule Varric. Donnes-moi cinq doses de Mirage et je me tire aussi sec."**

Le nain haussa un sourcil moqueur tout en farfouillant dans un tiroir : **"Bah alors, les SSV ont oublié de faire la distribution ce matin ?"** Cullen eut envie de lui cogner la tête contre la table métallique qui lui servait de plan de travail. Il contracta le poing mais demeura comme statufié, sachant que s'il faisait un pas dans sa direction, la situation dégénérerait. Varric connaissait très bien les cadences des SSV. Chaque matin, le Mirage était distribué aux agents humains, dans les locaux, avec une dose double pour les anciens Templiers. Mais les doses légales suffisaient de moins en moins à apaiser Rutherford. Le manque était permanent et agressait chaque nerf de son corps à certains moments. Et ça avait été pire lorsque cette affaire de Lyrium volé lui était tombée sur le coin du nez. Il ne voulait pas qu'Amnell le voit comme ça... Il avait été tellement plus apaisé lorsqu'il avait été seul, ces derniers mois. Puis son ancien coéquipier savait tout, il l'aidait, il le comprenait. Aucune chance que cette coincée d'elfe soit aussi ouverte d'esprit. Elle ne ferait que lui dire "ce n'est pas bien" avec sa petite voix pontifiante.

Il arracha les flacons des mains de Varric qui arrivait à sa hauteur et ouvrit le premier afin d'avaler son contenu. Comme à chaque fois, il eut la nausée. Le Mirage était tellement un pâle substitut au Lyrium, épais, doucereux. Il en ressentit les effets aussitôt, le voile à peine palpable mais tout de même présent, tandis que les battements de son coeur s'apaisaient peu à peu. Il rangea le reste dans les poches de son cosmo puis fila les crédits dus au nain dans un mouvement dédaigneux.

**"Oh ne fais pas ta fine bouche avec moi Cullen, je n'ai pas les paluches plus sales qu'un autre."**

D'avoir besoin de profiteurs comme Varric révulsait Rutherford. Il avait bien essayé de se sevrer mais toute son acuité de flic devenait inexistante. Sans parler de son inaptitude à user du Châtiment, ce qui l'handicapait et le mettait au même rang qu'un agent subalterne. Un agent normal. Banal. Inutile. Le chef le cantonnerait aux affaires mineures, ou pire, il serait muté dans une milice sectorielle. Il ne pouvait pas subir telle déchéance, pas après tout ce qu'il avait eu à encaisser. Non.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et hocha la tête puis demanda presqu'innocemment :

**"Tu n'aurais pas entendu parler d'une cargaison de Lyrium en balade par hasard ?"**

Le nain fronça les sourcils et répondit aussitôt : **"Ça non Bouclette, je te l'ai déjà dit il y a un an de cela, le Lyrium, j'en fournis pas. Aucune envie que des dingues de Templiers me tombent sur le râble. C'est un commerce trop dangereux pour moi."**

Cullen haussa les épaules : **"Je sais bien tout ça, le nain. Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, Sibellius Fox a perdu quelque chose et ça a l'air plutôt dangereux de laisser la situation dégénérer."** Varric sembla interloqué : **"Le vieux Fox tu dis ? Hmm... J'ai bien entendu parlé d'une cargaison spéciale mais je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de Lyrium. Si j'apprends quelque chose, je te tiendrai au courant."**

Ils se séparèrent sur un signe de tête et Rutherford put rejoindre son appartement sans trembler ni sentir son souffle lui échapper. Il s'endormit tard dans la nuit, en scrutant le flacon de Mirage plein qu'il avait posé sur la tablette, tout près de son lit.


	5. Sweet Song

**Note** : _L'agent Rutherford semble étrangement aimable ce jour-là, tandis qu'il continue de soigneusement cacher le mal dont il souffre et qui entame son acuité. Alors que Callian découvre les circuits peu orthodoxes qu'il emprunte pour mener leur enquête, une information les emmène dans la boîte de nuit Sweet Song._

**Crédits :**_ Les personnages et certains éléments proviennent des jeux BioWare. Excellents par ailleurs. D'autres touches proviennent de Deus Ex (Eidos). Certains reconnaitront des clins d'oeil à The Longest Journey (Funcom)._

Il avait l'air de meilleure humeur aujourd'hui, pour peu qu'un vague "bonjour", prononcé du bout des lèvres, en soit le signe, bien entendu. Mais elle préférait y croire car après tout, s'il savait être particulièrement misanthrope parfois, il n'avait jamais été - trop - désobligeant envers elle. Certes, on voyait qu'il la trimballait un peu partout dans la ville, comme un boulet attaché à ses pieds, qu'il trainait sans trop d'effort dès lors qu'il s'agissait de ne pas lui adresser la parole. Il lui avait aussi dit de la fermer à plusieurs reprises... Cependant, il n'avait jamais mis en doute ses capacités. Peut-être parce qu'il s'en foutait et qu'il la jugeait inutile. Ou peut-être parce que l'enquête, une simple cargaison volée, ne représentait pas un grand enjeu. Aujourd'hui, il avait une façon de bouger et d'agir qui trahissait qu'il se sentait mieux. Peut-être avait-il simplement bien dormi. Lorsqu'il surprit une fois encore son regard interrogateur sur lui, ce dont il avait, par force, pris l'habitude, il sourit légèrement en coin : **"Allez Elfette, avalez votre café, on part en balade."** Hmm... Pas désobligeant jusqu'ici. Elle grogna, car quant à elle, elle avait eu une nuit agitée et pénible, puis balança le gobelet dans un container rempli d'ordures jusqu'à en déborder. **"Ne m'appelez pas Elfette, je vous prie"**. Elle se souvenait suffisamment des officiers humains qui avaient employé ce qualificatif pour la caractériser et de l'humiliation qu'elle avait ressenti.

Une oreille pointue n'avait rien à faire dans la police. C'était fragile ces petites bêtes là, trop frêle, trop petit. Ça avait les mains lisses et l'habitude d'habiter les beaux quartiers. Les quelques elfes qui se trouvaient en basse-ville étaient héritiers des familles déchues de Venice, celles qui avait été prises dans des affaires de corruption, ou ruinées par d'autres scandales. Mais ils formaient un quartier minuscule de la basse-ville de la cité, alors qu'en haute-ville, on ne voyait presque que des elfes. On n'en croisait pas dans la police, certes non. Si bien que les cinq années d'apprentissage avaient été rudes, surtout qu'elle se trouvait dans une école huppée, avec des humains envieux de la position des elfes détenteurs du Magisterium et souhaitant à tout prix démontrer qu'une telle place, suite à l'amenuisement de leur magie, n'était plus du tout justifiée. Alors du "Elfette", elle en avait suffisamment soupé. Jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, un peu trop énervée, elle balance un sort de feu dans la tronche de Mirhael. Il avait eu les tifs entièrement cramés... Elle coula un regard sombre à Rutherford qui émit un léger rire, assez déconcertant :

**"Vous n'êtes pas très convaincante quand vous essayez de m'imiter vous savez ?"**

Elle fit la moue mais suivit de bon coeur, un sourire aux lèvres, la contrariété de sa dénomination bientôt oubliée. L'entrepôt se trouvait dans le quartier industriel de la basse-ville. Il s'y déployait, comme une entité tentaculaire, tout autour du vaste Héliporteur, qui prenait soigneusement la rouille depuis des décades entières, suite à la séparation des trois villes majeures : Venice, Delta et Esserim. Cullen ouvrait la marche, son cosmopolitain flottant derrière lui et il montra son badge à l'agent de sécurité qui leur indiqua l'entrepôt de Sibellius Fox, numéroté 345A767. Il leur fallut emprunter le monorail qui transitait dans tout le secteur industriel, jusqu'à être déposés devant l'immense porte coulissante, semblable à des centaines d'autres, si ce n'était le fameux numéro permettant de l'identifier. Alors que Rutherford s'avançait d'un pas leste vers la personne censée les recevoir, Amnell lui passa devant afin de prendre enfin la parole. Il la laissa faire, en haussant un sourcil, visiblement amusé. Il était définitivement de bonne humeur, étonnant...

**"Agent Amnell, Agent Rutherford. Nous venons pour..."** Elle tapota nerveusement son calepin holographique pour reprendre son souffle et sa contenance :** "... pour inspecter l'entrepôt de monsieur Fox. Pourriez-vous nous indiquer l'endroit où le chargement a disparu ?"**

L'agent de maintenance les mena jusqu'à une stalle désespérément vide. Tandis que Rutherford s'inquiétait des caméras de surveillance, Amnell se penchait au-dessus de l'emplacement afin de révéler un quelconque indice. Alors que personne ne la regardait, elle balada ses doigts tout en concentrant sa magie, mais rien de notable ne transparût sur la surface brillante. Rien que le reflet de sa main et de son pouvoir bleuté. La manipulation hérissa les cheveux dans la nuque de Cullen qui tourna immédiatement son regard sur elle, interrompant la question qu'il posait au gardien. Il sembla chercher ses mots, mais, s'il eut dans l'idée de faire un commentaire, il se ravisa et revint à son interrogatoire. Non, les caméras n'avaient rien capté d'anormal et ils suivirent l'employé pour s'en assurer eux mêmes. Il leur montra alors l'enregistrement qui les fit sourciller tous deux, au même instant, tandis qu'en un millième de seconde, le chargement disparaissait de l'écran, sans montrer aucune silhouette.

**"C'est comme si on avait brouillé l'enregistrement"**, marmonna Rutherford, sans grande surprise. La sécurité, même dans les bas quartiers de Venice, était assurée par des corporations très performantes dans leur domaine. Il fallait donc aux pillards de tout poil, une façon de contourner les systèmes. Il demanda au gardien s'il avait noté une intrusion dans le local de surveillance, mais celui-ci indiqua avoir trouvé la porte verrouillée, telle qu'il l'avait laissée, le lendemain du vol.

Pendant tout l'interrogatoire, les prunelles sombres de Rutherford avaient pesé sur le pauvre employé, qui n'avait pourtant rien trahi d'autre que son angoisse de se faire virer comme un malpropre. Callian essayait de comprendre quelle méthode appliquait son coéquipier. Était-ce une simple analyse de ses tics nerveux, ou bien une technique propre aux Templiers ? Une augmentation rétinienne peut-être ? Il faudrait qu'elle songe à lui demander.

Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient déduire du vol, c'est qu'il avait été parfaitement bien orchestré, ce qu'ils conclurent tous deux, sur le chemin du retour vers le centre de la basse-ville, côte à côte, les mains enfoncées dans leurs poches, l'air morose. Déjà que l'enquête ne s'annonçait pas folichonne, l'absence d'indice les renvoyait à une impasse et ils se voyaient déjà déambuler sans but aucun, en attendant que la cargaison réapparaisse sur le marché noir, si tant est que ce soit sa destination. L'éventualité semblait inquiéter Rutherford mais Callian haussa les épaules : le marché était déjà saturé de drogues, elle ne comprenait pas bien ce que ça pouvait changer et son partenaire ne semblait pas vouloir lui livrer le fond de sa pensée. Ce qui obnubilait l'elfe, c'était que l'affectation, dont elle avait été si fière lorsqu'elle avait été mise au courant, ressemblait de plus en plus à une mise au placard et elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour mériter de partager la dérive de Rutherford, dérive qui lui apparaissait, croyait-elle, frappante et dépouillée, tandis qu'il ruminait dans son coin. Barbant, ayant perdu ses talents. Finirait-elle par perdre les siens ? Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne sur les possibilités de mutation. Un instant, elle eut la nausée quand la pensée d'accéder aux demandes paternelles traversa son esprit. Non, jamais elle ne ploierait. Elle préférait encore le placard de Rutherford plutôt que la consanguinité des ambitions familiales.

Ils atteignaient Bow Street, à l'orée du quartier central quand l'intellicom de Rutherford retentit : **"Oui ? Hum... Tu es sûr ? C'est vérifié ? Mouais, je me méfie avec toi mais je vais y descendre. Red tu dis ? Tu parles d'un pseudo original toi. Oui oui, merci, bonsoir."**

Amnell releva un sourcil mais il vit bien qu'elle n'osait pas le questionner franchement. Sa retenue lui était parfois agréable et souvent, il la trouvait tout simplement horripilante. Ne pouvait-elle pas mettre sa sacro-sainte bonne éducation de côté pour une fois et simplement parler comme tout le monde ? Il se demandait si les elfes étaient tous aussi polis. Il soupira et finit par compléter, comme toujours, la pensée de la petite nouvelle : **"Une information comme quoi un mec se vante d'avoir réussi un super coup dans un entrepôt ultra sécurisé. Au Sweet Song. Il s'appelle Red."**

Il tint volontairement secret ce qui devait l'interpeller le plus, rien que pour l'obliger à s'adresser à lui directement, plutôt que de jouer les froides mutiques. Cela fonctionna bien. Il commençait à comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas, sous ses airs léchés, une grande patience : **"C'était qui ? Votre informateur je veux dire."** Rutherford hésita longuement. Devait-il le lui dire ? Il n'avait pas encore une grande confiance, la fréquentant depuis trop peu de temps, ni l'envie de lui être agréable en lui répondant. Il savait pourtant qu'Iron, leur chef, finirait pas pousser sa gueulante s'il ne l'incluait pas dans l'enquête. Il choisit de couper la poire en deux : **"C'est un informateur que je pratique depuis un an, il crèche près de Crucifer Avenue, un endroit que vous ne devez jamais avoir vu, petite. Il est fiable, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir."**

Elle maugréa quelque chose qui ressemblait à un juron étouffé puis avança vers l'arrêt du Tramway la plus proche, portant tête basse, l'air encore plus renfrogné. Rutherford eut le sourire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'entrée du Sweet Song. Le cabaret n'avait rien de doux dans la musique qui filtrait à travers les deux portes battantes. Les videurs s'effacèrent immédiatement en voyant Cullen arriver et lui ouvrirent la porte. Callian nota que si elle voulait entrer dans une soirée tendance de la basse-ville, elle savait qui emmener sous son bras. L'atmosphère était enfumée. Les vapeurs des cocktails aux couleurs électriques emplissaient l'atmosphère. C'était à se demander si l'on ne craignait pas l'ivresse rien qu'à respirer, en contournant les cages où les strip-teaseuses, humaines pour la plupart, même si Callian crut distinguer une elfe, qui semblait d'ailleurs avoir pas mal de succès, dansaient lascivement. Ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas qu'une rouquine abordait Rutherford. Ce que Amnell prit pour du racolage de client fut vite démenti lorsqu'elle vit Cullen se pencher et murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de la fille qui portait une sorte de déshabillé rouge écarlate, et qu'elle rit comme s'il s'agissait là d'une blague. S'il était doué d'humour, elle le saurait. Ce détail l'agaça et elle en profita pour noter les fréquentations déplorables ainsi que les méthodes douteuses de Cullen. Pas étonnant qu'il ait déchu. Elle ruminait encore quand elle se porta à leur hauteur. Rutherford avait l'air plutôt détendu, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Il fit les présentations : **"Eileen, agent Amnell, ma nouvelle coéquipière." **Eileen lui coula un regard gentil assorti d'un sourire : **"Agent Amnell, tsss. Il peut être si procédurier parfois. Et encore, là c'est rien du tout."** Cela la fit rire et Cullen secoua la tête comme si elle racontait n'importe quoi. Callian eut du mal à détester Eileen, alors qu'elle s'était très étrangement promis de le faire. Après qu'ils eurent échangé semblait-il des nouvelles - la musique couvrait suffisamment leur voix pour que l'elfe ne comprenne pas grand chose - Eileen indiqua une alcôve du cabaret. Rutherford hocha la tête et attrapa le bras d'Amnell, assez doucement cette fois-ci, tandis qu'il l'entrainait dans son sillage, tout en lui parlant bas. Il en profita pour regarder de plus près son oreille, ce dont elle ne put se rendre compte : **"Elle dit que Red est un habitué. Il est en tête à tête avec Clarisse."**

**"Eileen, Clarisse... Entre le Squirrel's Tail et ici, vous êtes sûr que vous avez le temps de rentrer chez vous ?" **Rutherford eut une moue amusée et sans mot dire, ils surent quoi faire. Soit ils avaient été entrainés selon des méthodes similaires, soit leur duo fonctionnait mieux qu'ils ne s'en apercevaient eux-mêmes, mais Callian partit vers la droite, tandis que Cullen se posait près d'une colonne dorée, plus à gauche, dont le chapiteau était de mauvais goût. Il observa l'elfe faire sa manoeuvre d'approche et la vit même esquisser des mouvements de danse, au rythme de la musique, pour que son avancée ne paraisse guère suspecte. Elle dansait bien, même si tel spectacle semblait presque détonnant avec le caractère qu'il lui imaginait. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant sur ses préjugés alors qu'il se glissait jusqu'à la banquette où était assis leur suspect. Dans un parfait ensemble, ils s'assirent l'un et l'autre de chaque côté de Red, homme chétif qui bafouilla, tandis que Clarisse, sentant le vent venir, se levait pour aller à la recherche d'un autre client : **"Nan mais ça m'intéresse pas les couples..." **Puis, alors qu'il levait la tête pour confronter le regard peu amène de Cullen, il vit l'épaulette et sembla sur le point de s'étouffer. Si les SSV étaient là, c'était grave. Il dit aussitôt : **"J'ai rien fait !"**, ce qui en général, trahissait le contraire. Amnell se pencha vers lui et lui lança un coup de coude : **"Alors Red, on papote d'une certaine cargaison ?" **L'autre rentra la tête dans les épaules et la secoua, de droite et de gauche, tandis qu'il lançait des regards paniqués vers les sorties : **"J'vois pas de quoi vous parlez, je fais pas dans les cargaisons moi, je suis agent d'accueil. Rien d'passionnant."** Rutherford passa son bras derrière les épaules de Red et enchaina : **"L'accueil de l'entrepôt 345A767, tes journées doivent être longues hein ? Alors pour tromper l'ennui, tu fais des tours de passe-passe."** Red releva sa tête vers Cullen, comme un petit animal implorant puis dit d'une traite : **"Je-ne-fais-pas-de-tours-moi..."** Alors que la prise de Rutherford s'accentuait sur les épaules du type, ce dernier haussa un sourcil, un peu trop moqueur sans doute et ajouta **"pas de tours, sauf celui-là"**. Avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, et s'étant laissés prendre au jeu de la cible bégayante, ils sentirent avec stupeur Red leur glisser entre les doigts, alors qu'il venait d'activer son module d'invisibilité.

**"Espèce d'enc..."** grogna Rutherford, tandis qu'il fermait son poing de rage semblait-il. Il ne perdit pas ses moyens longtemps et Amnell sentit le voile se dissiper et presque la suffoquer. Son coéquipier lançait le Châtiment Spirituel sur tout appareil utilisant l'énergie du voile à proximité. Il eut pu orienter ses effets sur la seule cible qu'était Red, mais soit qu'il fut invisible - si bien que viser quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas devient difficile, fort logiquement - soit qu'il ne fut pas au meilleur de sa forme, tous les appareils dans un rayon de cinq mètres en furent affectés : la baffle qui crachait ses basses depuis tout à l'heure, au-dessus d'eux, explosa, quelqu'un se tint les oreilles sous le coup d'une vive douleur (il devait avoir une augmentation auditive) et malheureusement, la porte d'accès de la cour arrière du Sweet Song fut déverrouillée. Oh certes, le module de Red avait été mis hors service... Les deux agents eurent donc le temps de le voir jouer les filles de l'air avec un sourire en coin. **"Merveilleux !"**, commenta Callian en fusillant du regard Rutherford qui semblait reprendre contenance, le Châtiment l'ayant fatigué : **"Oh ça va hein, bougez-vous si vous êtes si maligne !"** Il était beaucoup moins fringant et souriant qu'il ne l'avait été toute la journée et si Amnell avait été plus attentive, elle eut pu voir qu'il souffrait. Elle n'en eut guère le temps, alors qu'elle se précipitait à la suite de Red, Rutherford sur ses talons. Vu qu'il était affaibli, elle le distança vite, habituée aux entrainements de l'école des officiers. Red était devant, une bonne longueur d'avance dans les pattes, mais certainement moins entrainé qu'elle, car elle commençait déjà à réduire la distance. Son trench-coat claquait derrière elle, tandis qu'elle augmentait la cadence, concentrée sur son unique objectif : **"Arrête-toi Red, avant que ça ne dégénère !"** cria-t-elle. Elle entendit Cullen grommeler dans son dos **"Ne le prévenez pas bordel, agissez !"** Elle eut pu lui rétorquer que non, monsieur, on ne faisait pas ainsi, il y avait des procédures tout de même. Elle argumenterait plus tard : Red venait de sauter un parapet et s'élançait à présent sur une voie de triage, moins éclairée. Callian ne sauta pas l'obstacle et choisit de continuer tout droit. Si elle accélérait encore, elle pourrait lui couper la route plus loin. Ce qu'elle fit, même si elle sentait son souffle lui arracher les poumons à présent. L'autre ne devait pas être bien frais et quand elle sauta le parapet, beaucoup plus haut, Rutherford entendit le bruit mat de sa réception. Si elle avait réussi à lui couper la route, elle avait sauté d'une hauteur bien plus conséquente sur la voie de triage. Il espéra un instant qu'elle ne fut pas mal en point et se pencha pour regarder par lui même. Elle allait bien et Rutherford ne profita pas de son soulagement, il lança : **"Amnell, je vous jure que si vous n'arrêtez pas ce crétin, je vous appelle Elfette jusqu'à la fin de notre collaboration !"** Sa voix était rendue grave pas la fatigue, la course n'ayant rien arrangé. Il fut malgré tout aux premières loges pour tout voir : l'elfe n'avait guère été perturbée par son interruption et alors que Red semblait vouloir faire demi-tour, elle saisit un petit cylindre métallique accroché à sa ceinture. Dès qu'elle le toucha, une énergie bleutée sembla compléter l'arme que Rutherford reconnut immédiatement comme une Lance assaillant. Cela faisait un bail qu'il avait vu un mage en utiliser une. Dans un mouvement souple, elle concentra son énergie et tandis que le sort qui vint retenir les mouvements de Red comme dans une gangue électrifiée, était lancé, le voile sembla se plier d'une façon impressionnante. Rutherford le sentit dans chaque cellule de son corps : cette énergie phénoménale, électrisante, l'entourant de toute part. Son coeur battit plus vite, sa respiration en devint saccadée et il ne conçut plus pourquoi il était fatigué un instant plus tôt. Rasséréné, comme miraculeusement, il sauta auprès d'elle, tout en la regardant, assez impressionné même s'il ne le montrait guère.

**"Parfait"**, résuma-t-il. Amnell rangeait sa Lance, qui redevint un objet ridicule à sa ceinture, décoiffée par la course mais sans que ses mouvements ne trahissent qu'elle avait épuisé ses ressources. Cullen comprit alors qu'elle devait être une mage au grand potentiel. Ils approchaient de Red, lentement, alors qu'il était toujours bloqué dans sa gangue énergétique. **"Bon, on va enfin pouvoir causer..."** Rutherford n'eut pas le loisir de compléter sa pensée, car Red venait de s'écrouler tout d'un bloc, le sort dissipé. **"Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ! Je ne vous ai pas demandé de le buter !"** Il tâtait déjà le pouls, inexistant, sous le regard horrifié de Callian, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Ils découvrirent l'impact quelques minutes plus tard : tué d'une impulsion provenant d'une arme à canon laser. Quand Rutherford inspecta du regard les hauteurs, pour voir si quelqu'un y était posté, il était bien trop tard pour de telles précautions...


	6. Banal, vous avez dit banal ?

**Note** : _L'enquête, qui prenait au départ des allures de simplicité, vient de prendre une tournure inquiétante. Le principal suspect du vol de la cargaison de Lyrium vient d'être assassiné sous les yeux impuissants de nos deux agents._

**Crédits :**_ Les personnages et certains éléments proviennent des jeux BioWare. Excellents par ailleurs. D'autres touches proviennent de Deus Ex (Eidos). Certains reconnaitront des clins d'oeil à The Longest Journey (Funcom)._

La voix d'Iron portait d'une telle façon qu'à l'autre bout des SSV, on était capable de l'entendre tonner, comme un orage qui prend tout son temps pour vous impressionner au loin. Qu'importe qu'il arrive jusqu'à vous ou non, vous voilà un instant terrifié, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un orage dû à une surcharge électrique du Voile, prêt à vous assommer d'un coup de jus, certes. Callian se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, le sentiment d'impuissance la tenaillant au coeur et ne lui laissant que peu de repos. Il était tard dans la nuit, presque assez pour appeler cela le matin, la situation avait fait revenir le chef de son appartement, abandonnant le repas familial auquel, au vu de sa mauvaise humeur, il tenait beaucoup, et il lui fallait moins que ça pour être en rogne. Imaginez donc un suspect complètement cané dans une affaire de routine... Elle distinguait les deux silhouettes qui s'affrontaient verbalement, de l'autre côté de la vitre opacifiée, Rutherford à gauche, Iron le dominant d'une tête à droite. Elle eut voulu intervenir, plaider en la faveur de son collègue qui en vérité n'y était pour rien. Elle serait entrée là et aurait clamé "Ce n'est pas de sa faute", une sorte de superbe dans la voix et dans le maintien, mettant fin par sa posture imposante aux grognements Rutherfordiens et aux aboiements du gnoll. Mais elle était elfe, elle n'était pas encore totalement intégrée aux services, et elle n'aurait su que dire au-delà de cette phrase banale. Elle demeura donc là, tenant le mur, espérant peut-être s'y incruster à force d'y penser, car tous ceux qui passaient près d'elle lui jetaient des regards de biais, à cause des oreilles ou à cause de l'affaire banale qui aurait dû bien se passer. À la machine à café, tandis qu'elle saisissait son gobelet plein de la dernière invention de la ErgoCorp, Entertainment for Life and Business, un café aromatisé fraise, pour peu que quelqu'un sache réellement le goût de ce fruit qui appartenait à présent au monde du fantasme, elle avait entendu deux secrétaires en train de chuchoter à propos de Rutherford. Un truc comme quoi ce n'était pas étonnant après tout, avec lui et sa façon de faire, blabla. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lancer un regard peu amène dans la direction des deux dindes et avait filé, le dos droit, jusqu'à le poser sur le mur où elle était toujours appuyée. Elle commençait à avoir mal aux jambes...

* * *

><p><strong>"Écoute bien Cullen, je ne vais plus pouvoir continuer à couvrir tes manques !"<strong> Iron le fixait, tandis qu'il lui assénait des vérités dont lui même était déjà bien conscient. Mais s'entendre parler ainsi lui remua les sangs et il répliqua, entre ses dents serrées : **"Oh ça va, ce n'est pas la première enquête compliquée qui se présente."** Le chef eut un mouvement d'épaules, visiblement très agacé, et ce mouvement fit onduler la fourrure qu'on voyait dépasser de son t-shirt noir : **"Tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas ce que je te reproche, ne me prends pas pour un débile. Tu es l'un des meilleurs d'entre eux, si ce n'est le meilleur, tu aurais dû sentir bien avant l'impact que quelqu'un userait d'une arme à énergie. Je le sais, tu le sais, fin de l'histoire."** Il avait arrêté de crier il y avait cinq minutes, se contentant d'agencer ses mots percutants sur un ton glacial, pour qu'ils viennent écrabouiller son interlocuteur.

**"Je ne suis plus l'un d'entre eux, va te faire foutre."**

Iron ne vit que le bas du cosmopolitain de Cullen lorsque ce dernier claqua la porte. Ce genre de sorties, il y était habitué, surtout de la part de Rutherford, mais il ne pouvait plus ignorer que son agent devenait de plus en plus instable, au fil des mois qui passaient. Il l'aimait bien, il avait été ravi au départ de le repêcher suite à sa sortie du corps des Templiers, croyant par là assurer une bonne couverture médiatique aux SSV, surtout qu'il venait d'en prendre la direction. Il eut voulu l'aider. Mais à part demeurer vague dans son rapport, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Et il savait qu'il n'entacherait pas sa propre carrière pour les beaux yeux noirs de Rutherford, aussi compétent qu'il fut un jour.

* * *

><p>À l'abri de la pluie et de la lueur du jour qui s'éveillait lentement au-dessus d'eux et derrière cette éternelle couche de nuages, Rutherford avait l'air fatigué. Callian ne l'avait jamais vu avec cette tête-là et elle ne savait comment ponctuer le silence qui semblait s'installer depuis la dernière phrase échangée qui avait été <strong>"Allons prendre quelque chose"<strong>. Elle accueillit donc avec soulagement la droïde qui venait noter leur commande.

**"Un café-fraise, s'il-vous-plaît."**

Rutherford fit la grimace tandis qu'il commandait un Shot&Run, une sorte de boisson énergétique qui faisait fureur il y a une décade de cela. **"Comment est-ce que vous pouvez avaler cette infâme mixture de l'ErgoCorp ? Vous savez que le Magisterium les a à l'oeil depuis les dernières inspections ? Il paraît que leurs ingrédients ne sont pas tous contrôlés."** L'elfe eut un léger sourire, lorsqu'elle releva le regard vers lui. Derrière cette petite table haute, à étouffer des bâillements, il n'était pas très impressionnant : **"Parce que vous allez prétendre que JoyCorp fait mieux peut-être ? Je croyais que Shot&Run avait été interdit de la vente à cause du colorant bleu qu'ils avaient mis au point."** Rutherford haussa un sourcil : **"Ah ça non, ils le produisent toujours, ça ne doit être rien que pour moi je pense, car personne n'aime ça." **

À cette heure-ci, la musique du Squirrel's Tail était plutôt apaisante, et le bar, assez vide à leur arrivée, commençait à se remplir au fur et à mesure que les travailleurs du quartier s'y faufilaient pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. À discuter ainsi des corporations agro-alimentaires, ils auraient presque pu passer pour un couple classique, mais leurs habits noirs et leur air cave suite à cette nuit blanche, trahissaient leurs préoccupations et leurs activités. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui avaient les atours de deux sinistres, les gens ne portant que rarement la couleur noire des pieds à la tête, réservée aux SSV et aux soirées underground. Elle dit, prenant son courage à deux mains :

**"Ils vont recevoir le corps tout à l'heure. On en saura plus."**

Il regarda un instant son visage innocent, alors qu'elle appuyait là où ça faisait mal. C'est ce matin-là qu'il se mit à l'apprécier. Parce qu'elle était restée là, appuyée à son mur, debout, alors qu'elle eut très bien pu tourner les talons et rejoindre son appartement et son lit. Qu'elle avait été foudroyée par ce qui s'était passé mais que pourtant, elle n'en avait rien dit, alors que ça devait être le premier mort qu'elle voyait là, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Et que lorsque la section des scientifiques avait débarqué, avec sa morgue (c'était le cas de le dire !) habituelle sur le visage dès que quelque chose tournait mal pour lui et l'une de ses enquêtes, et qu'elle avait répondu stoïquement à l'interrogatoire, sans jamais dire qu'il avait été trop long à les rejoindre, elle et le suspect, en le couvrant sans avoir l'air de le faire... Oui, c'est bien ce matin-là qu'il commença à la regarder comme sa partenaire. Alors que la droïde revenait avec l'immonde café-fraise et le Shot&Run qui projetait ses lueurs fluo sur le plateau argenté, il consentit à faire la conversation, et non pas à la rembarrer, un léger sourire dans la voix :

**"Vous ne vous demandez pas pourquoi je me suis pris une soufflante ?"**

Amnell répondit au sourire avec un léger hochement de tête, surprise certainement mais sa posture se détendant tandis qu'elle avalait les premières gorgées du café rose, moitié happée par le sommeil. Elle retint un autre bâillement et reposa le mug en ponctuant : **"J'avais plutôt dans l'idée que ce genre de soufflante, vous en étiez plutôt coutumier."** Elle aurait ri de cette remarque, en d'autres circonstances, mais elle se rappelait les yeux rendus vitreux par la mort de ce fameux Red, et elle n'eut soudain plus trop le coeur à son café-fraise. **"Enfin... j'ai trouvé cela un peu injuste. J'aurais pu moi aussi vérifier s'il n'y avait personne d'embusqué sur les hauteurs, et dans ma hâte, je ne l'ai pas fait."** Rutherford pencha légèrement la tête sur son épaule : **"Vous êtes du genre à vous blâmer hein ? Vous deviez être une élève modèle à l'école des officiers. Mais vous n'y êtes pas, ce n'est pas ça qu'Iron me reproche. Je ne l'aurais pas admis devant lui mais il a plus que raison. J'aurais dû le savoir. Ou plutôt, j'aurais dû le sentir."** Il expliqua, alors qu'il la voyait froncer les sourcils, car elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir : **"Les Templiers savent lorsqu'une arme va faire usage du Voile. Ils sentent la distorsion, comme lorsqu'un mage va lancer un sort. Largement de quoi agir, j'aurais donc pu pousser Red, ou au moins localiser l'assaillant."**

Circonspecte, elle avala une gorgée, plus pour se donner contenance qu'autre chose et vu que la conversation avait, dans cette aube verdâtre, des allures de confidence inattendue, elle compléta : **"Mais vous ne l'avez pas senti."** Il hocha la tête et eut comme un sourire un peu douloureux. Il ne devait pas aimer avouer ses manques et elle en conçut une sorte de compassion. Elle ne connaissait pas la cause mais elle savait que pour quelqu'un qui avait été porté aux nues comme Rutherford, cette sorte de déchéance ne devait pas être facile à vivre. Elle semblait lui intimer du regard de continuer et soit que ce fut la fatigue qui rompit tout à fait ses atours de mal-aimable, soit qu'il débuta à lui accorder sa confiance, il répondit à son interrogation muette : **"Vous devez vous demander pourquoi et je vous répondrai que mon cas est compliqué. Mais je préfère ne pas vous mentir, mes pouvoirs de Templiers ont décru ces derniers mois, autant donc ne pas vous mettre en danger en vous laissant vous y fier. Je me considère comme un agent SSV classique mais Iron sait plus que personne quels atouts peut déployer un Templier ayant ses pleines capacités sur le terrain. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas su encore en faire son deuil. Alors non, je ne l'ai pas senti, parce que j'étais épuisé du sort que j'avais jeté quelques temps auparavant. Mon incapacité devient plus prégnante que je ne le pensais moi-même."**

Elle hocha la tête, tandis qu'il s'arrêtait là et qu'il se frottait le visage, sans vouloir en dire plus. Il avait cru discerner une certaine pâleur sur le visage de l'elfe et il se demandait si elle était déçue, comme tous les autres, de voir que le fameux Cullen Rutherford ne valait plus grand chose. Il fut tenté d'argumenter, de se justifier, et elle si discrète d'habitude, le surprit en relançant la conversation. Ses grands yeux bleus le fixaient, comme si elle devait rassembler tout son courage pour continuer :

**"Alors parlons franchement. L'enquête ne s'avère pas aussi banale que nous ne le croyions et vu que je suis votre partenaire pour un petit moment, vous l'avez dit vous même, je ne peux pas me faire surprendre sur le terrain. Si vous avez un problème, il faut me le dire. Vous avez pourtant la double distribution de Mirage règlementaire, vous avez toujours eu des prédispositions, alors je ne comprends pas. Le châtiment que vous avez lancé était... je ne sais pas comment dire... mais brouillon. Vous avez vu ce pauvre type avec son implant auditif ? Je crois qu'il lui faudra un nouveau tympan après ça. Alors pourquoi ?"**

Quand elle parlait, elle ne mâchait pas ses mots et il se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il répondit donc un peu sur la défensive : **"Brouillon..."** bougonna-t-il, **"... est-ce que je me permets de juger vos sorts disproportionnés moi hein ?" **Elle fit la moue et répliqua aussitôt : **"Mes sorts ne sont pas disproportionnés, ils sont comme il faut !"** Et la voir ainsi hérissée, piquée au vif lorsqu'il mettait en doute ses capacités de Mage, le fit recouvrer son envie de railler le monde entier. **"Bon d'accord Elfette, vous n'avez pas totalement tort. J'ai en effet la dose de Mirage recommandée pour les Templiers mais ce qu'on ne vous dira jamais, c'est qu'un Templier sans lyrium devient nettement moins efficace. C'est ainsi mais depuis que le Lyrium est prohibé, vous comprendrez qu'on ne fait pas étalage de ce léger détail. Je ne fais pas exception à la règle."**

Il venait de tronquer la vérité mais le fond n'était pas éloigné des faits. Le Lyrium était la seule drogue capable de donner plein essor aux pouvoirs des Templiers. Ce qu'il oubliait - juste - de souligner, c'est que son addiction le rendait bien plus incapable que l'absence de Lyrium en elle-même. Consommer du Mirage dans les quantités auxquelles il en était venu, ces dernières semaines, rendait ses sorts de châtiments spirituels encore plus brouillons que Callian ne le croyait, sans parler de l'absence quasi totale de détection des mouvements dans le Voile. Lorsqu'elle avait envoyé le sort sur Red, c'était la première fois depuis plus d'un mois qu'il avait senti le Voile se tordre de cette manière. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il affectionnait à présent beaucoup plus sa présence. Ce qu'il avait ressenti hier au soir était plus intense que tous les flacons de Mirage réunis. Et pourtant, il savait que ses pas le mèneraient chez Varric d'ici quelques heures. La fatigue creusait ses traits et il sentait le bout de ses doigts s'engourdir au fur et à mesure que la matinée progressait.

Amnell n'en demanda pas d'avantage, même si son instinct naissant de flic lui disait que Cullen n'était pas tout à fait honnête avec elle. Après tout, l'était-elle totalement avec lui ? Voilà ce qu'elle aurait à méditer dans la pénombre de son appartement, lorsqu'elle repenserait presqu'avec nostalgie au moment où elle ruminait les prémices de cette enquête qu'elle jugeait alors bien trop facile...

* * *

><p>Près de Crucifer Street, dans les sous-sols d'un baraquement en passe de s'écrouler, on murmure et on s'agite. La petite bande qui se trouve là discute du "coup" qui ne se passe guère comme prévu. Qui aurait dit que Red allait se faire descendre ? C'est d'ailleurs ce que lance soudain une grande brune à la peau tatouée, dont les yeux presque dorés tranchent radicalement avec l'étoffe sombre de l'étole qui lui masque presqu'entièrement le visage. Elle n'est guère contente de la tournure des événements. Red était un ami cher et elle pense que Sera n'est pas à la hauteur de la mission qui leur a été assignée. Puis elle n'aime pas ses chouinements répétés. Tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas été payés pour ça. La belle brune soupire au fond du sous-sol et avec la clairvoyance dont elle fait preuve, elle pressent que la bande s'est emmanchée dans quelque chose qui les dépasse et de loin. Maudites soient Sera et son assurance pleine de gouaille... Jamais ils n'auraient dû accepter le vol d'une telle cargaison.<p>

* * *

><p>Amnell louchait presque devant l'écran de son holo, tandis qu'elle luttait contre le sommeil. Lire les emails personnels qu'elle n'avait pas ouverts depuis des jours n'était pas la plus riche idée qu'elle ait eue. Quelques amis s'enquéraient de sa mutation dans ce qu'ils nommaient, sans grande subtilité, les bas-fonds, plutôt que la basse-ville, mais ce qui l'interpellait alors qu'elle papillonnait des yeux pour s'octroyer quelques secondes de concentration supplémentaires, c'est l'email de son oncle Lelland. À peine ouvert, elle reconnut le côté sobre et austère des courriers du Magisterium et se dit qu'il pourrait faire un effort pour lui envoyer des messages avec des atours moins officiels. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'il faisait ainsi comme pour la tenter de le rejoindre dans cette voie politique qui avait été pourtant embrassée par toute la famille. Alors qu'elle passait les politesses d'usage, les petits mots ajoutés de sa tante, et les quelques nouvelles de son père, un paragraphe retint son attention. Son oncle s'inquiétait... Il n'avait pas l'air ravi d'apprendre que la petite avait été collée en duo avec Rutherford et la tournure tout à coup assez tranchante de ses phrases ne faisait aucun doute sur le peu de crédit qu'il accordait à un tel personnage, qu'il appelait, tout de go, "fauteur de troubles". Alors Callian sourit en coin : sa famille n'avait jamais compris son parcours, alors comment pourrait-elle comprendre cette association aussi étrange que déplacée pour une elfe issue d'une telle caste ? Elle sourit et secoua la tête tandis que ses doigts pianotaient une réponse pour le rassurer. Elle omit bien entendu de parler de Cullen plus en détails car elle savait qu'à travers ses mots, la finesse d'esprit de Lelland ne louperait pas ce qui pourrait y transpirer : elle commençait à grandement l'apprécier, dans ses travers et ses bizarreries. Oui, elle n'en était pas encore bien consciente, mais c'est à partir de ce moment qu'elle commença à véritablement considérer Rutherford comme son partenaire.<p> 


	7. Laissez tomber votre morgue

**Note** : _L'enquête reprend avec force quand Callian se dirige vers les bas-fonds pour inspecter les baraquements._

**Crédits :**_ Les personnages et certains éléments proviennent des jeux BioWare. Excellents par ailleurs. D'autres touches proviennent de Deus Ex (Eidos). Certains reconnaitront des clins d'oeil à The Longest Journey (Funcom)._

La morgue et ses effluves aseptisées. Au loin, Callian entendait le roulement régulier du tramway aérien, sans discontinuer et elle se demandait comment le petit être, affublé de sa combinaison blanche, pouvait bien supporter ce fond sonore qui lui tapait déjà sur le système. Peut-être était-il sourd ? Les nains souffraient-ils de surdité ? Était-ce une caractéristique de leur race ? Elle n'aurait su le dire... Mais celui-ci était bel et bien bigleux, tandis qu'il plissait ses yeux globuleux sur la plaie aux lèvres noircies, qui ornait la nuque blême et raide de Red. Il était Red mort... L'elfe étouffa un rire nerveux et Rutherford lui lança un regard de biais, songeant une nouvelle fois à sa théorie qui voulait qu'elle soit folle à lier. Les indices s'amoncelaient ma parole ! Il retourna son regard sourcilleux vers la victime et ce que pointait le nain de son doigt ganté :** "Vous voyez ? C'est net et propre. Canon long d'une arme à Lyrium automatique. Un fusil à lunettes, modèle MX25 ou peut-être VS72, ils forment des impacts similaires."** Il agita ensuite sous leur nez les fragments de Lyrium, qui projetaient leurs éclats bleus dans presque tout la pièce, lui donnant soudain des allures de boites de nuit aux relents d'hôpital. Trois éclats qui s'étaient solidifiés juste après l'impact, résiduels au tir. Rutheford détourna le regard tandis qu'Amnell louchait un instant dessus. L'agent SSV se dit soudain qu'elle avait les yeux bleus Lyrium... **"Hmm. Un seul tir ?"** Le nain hocha la tête et rangea sa pièce à conviction. Red avait subi l'ensemble de son autopsie mais hormis le modèle de l'arme, qui était une arme qui se trouvait aisément sur le marché noir, on n'avait rien appris de très probant. La balistique et ses précieuses informations n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir, à présent qu'on utilisait majoritairement des armes à Lyrium. Plus de balle et ses caractéristiques rainures. Seulement la brûlure résiduelle et le Lyrium solidifié. Cullen se frotta le menton, pensif, tout en farfouillant dans les preuves qui étaient toutes scellées dans leur sachet transparent à écran. Il feuilleta le rapport concernant le portefeuille de la victime qui ne leur confirmait que ce qu'ils savaient déjà grâce aux numéros de série des deux augmentations de Elliott "Red" Redhood. Sans emploi, habitant le baraquement 5724 du secteur Sud.

**"Je me demande comment il s'est payé une si belle augmentation..."** Il agita devant le nez de l'elfe le sachet contenant la preuve R8, un implant permettant des mouvements plus fluides. Couplé à un module d'invisibilité, le porteur devenait quasiment indétectable. **"On sait au moins pourquoi il vous a fallu déployer toute votre énergie pour bousiller sa couverture !"** Elle se moquait, les yeux brillants et eut en retour une vague grimace. Rutherford s'abstint pourtant de tous commentaires et c'est avec un geste agacé qu'il signifia leur congé au nain : **"Au plaisir Rodger."**

Ils se retrouvèrent comme crachés dans la rue vibrante des passages incessants du tramway. Callian releva son regard vers une rame qui circulait à toute allure et elle eut envie de se boucher les oreilles. Mais pour ne pas passer pour une éternelle douillette, elle n'osa pas et supporta le vacarme avec un froncement de sourcils. **"... au moins... sociale... impossible... seul"**. Elle grogna et indiqua ses oreilles, pour faire comprendre à son collègue qu'elle ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Rutherford se rapprocha, la surplombant d'une tête et répéta de sa voix grave la phrase qui devint beaucoup plus claire : **"Je vous disais qu'au moins nous savions que vu sa condition sociale il était impossible qu'il ait monté un coup de cette ampleur tout seul."** Amnell hocha la tête puis s'éloigna à grandes enjambées des rails, prenant la direction des SSV. Elle vit soudain que Rutherford hésitait à la suivre et restait un instant planté là au milieu de la rue. **"Bah vous v'nez ?"**. Il finit par lui emboiter le pas, et frottant les yeux et ils prirent l'escalator qui les mèneraient jusqu'à l'arrêt du tramway le plus proche.

Sur le quai, Cullen lança : **"Ne m'attendez pas, je vous rejoindrai au poste dans une heure. Profitez-en pour commencer le rapport..."** Elle mit ses deux poings sur ses hanches, l'air mécontent : **"ah non, vous n'allez pas en profiter pour me laisser la paperasse, je déteste ça !"**. Il eut un sourire en coin et sembla s'excuser d'une révérence exagérée puis il disparut dans les limbes des escaliers entrelacés. La jonction près de la morgue était impressionnante de structures métalliques enchevêtrées, au point que l'on pouvait se demander comment tout cela n'entrait pas en collision entre les escalators, les rails, les immeubles et les escaliers à colimaçons. Callian rumina sur le chemin du retour mais commença à compulser ses notes dans sa tête, afin d'éviter de maudire Rutherford toutes les secondes.

"_... de la maison Pavus, serait le premier humain pressenti pour l'accession au poste de Magister. Rappelons que ses recherches ayant permis de grandes avancées dans les syndromes de rejet des augmentations lui ont valu une notoriété certaine. Il n'est donc pas étonnant que l'Empereur lui-même songe à une telle nomination. Certaines factions du Magisterium s'insurgent de ce choix qui paraît prématuré. De mémoire elfique, jamais on a vu un homme accéder à la chambre du Conseil ni y avoir un pouvoir décisionnel quelconque. La maison Pavus est la Maison Humaine la plus réputée de la Haute-Ville et le Questeur Halward organise les soirées où tous, elfes et humains confondus, rêvent de participer. Nous vous conseillons à ce sujet le reportage que nous avions diffusé en jour 13, sur l'une des dernières fêtes données par Halward Pavus, où le luxe semblait côtoyer l'indécence. Si la rumeur de cette accession se confirmait, il est à parier que de nouvelles réformes verraient rapidement le jour concernant le gouvernement de Venice. Déjà, le Chevalier-Capitaine des Templiers dénonce ce qu'il qualifie d'une folie mettant en péril les institutions les plus anciennes que la Cité aient connues. Il rappelle à quel point la sagesse elfique a toujours su être un guide non équivoque tandis que la protection est prodiguée par la force humaine. Je le cite : c'est cette subtile alliance qui nous a valu la bienveillance des IA-Mères et nous serions bien peu avisés de les contrarier... Rappelons que le Voile est tombé en l'an 0 et que..._"

Callian tendit l'oreille tandis que la voix d'Athenais Cousland retentissait sur les ondes. Déjà, lorsqu'elle avait dix ans, elle se souvenait de conversations surprises entre son père et son oncle au sujet de l'instabilité du pouvoir des Magisters et de la montée des humains en Haute Ville. Peu de maisons humaines y avaient leur place mais elle se souvenait très bien de la maison Pavus et du fils d'Halward, qu'on nommait encore aujourd'hui le Prince de Venice. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais les filles qu'elle fréquentait lorsqu'elle était adolescente en parlaient en rougissant jusqu'à la pointe de leurs oreilles. Elle regarda la vidéo qui venait de remplacer le visage concentré de la journaliste Cousland, où l'on voyait Halward et son fils en train de rencontrer d'éminents Magisters. Tout le monde avait le sourire mais pas la peine de dire que la contraction de leurs mâchoires indiquait la tension qui régnait dans de telles manifestations.

Une fois aux SSV, elle salua quelques collègues et commença à remplir de façon absente leur rapport d'enquête. Elle jetait sans cesse des regards vers le bureau inoccupé de Rutherford. Elle espérait grandement qu'il n'en avait pas profité pour la planter là et vaquer seul à ces interrogatoires dont il avait le secret. La nouvelle de la mort de Redhood devait s'être déjà répandue comme une trainée de poudre dans les bas-fonds et s'ils souhaitaient avancer, ils n'avaient pas besoin de froisser encore plus les susceptibilités des habitants des baraquements. Déjà qu'ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup leur propre milice, une descente des agents SSV ne ferait que les pousser à se planquer. Elle attendit encore une heure, rongeant son frein puis elle se décida à gagner le baraquement 5724.

* * *

><p>La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle était bien aux alentours des baraquements numérotés 5720 à 5735... La mauvaise, c'était qu'il lui avait fallu marcher jusque là, le tramway ne s'enfonçant pas si loin dans les bas-fonds. Et sur le chemin, elle avait compris pourquoi les agents allaient toujours par deux. On lui avait coulé quelques regards éloquents, tandis qu'elle déambulait, les poings enfoncés dans les poches de son trench-coat noir. Ses épaulettes SSV ne lui avaient jamais parues aussi lourdes. C'est marrant comme on s'imaginait peu ce genre de situation sur les bancs des Officiers. Elle regarda une fois encore l'écran de son holocom. Aucun appel... Elle appela le dernier numéro composé et tomba de nouveau sur la messagerie : "<em>Agent Rutherford indisponible. Veuillez laisser un message.<em>" Elle grogna dans la micro-oreillette qu'elle portait : **"Bordel Rutherford, vous êtes passé où ? Je me dirige vers le baraquement de Red. Magnez-vous."** Elle ne nota pas qu'elle commençait petit à petit à adopter le langage peu distingué de son collègue qui jouait les grands absents. Mais elle s'attendait tellement à apercevoir son long cosmopolitain dans l'un des recoins sombres du quartier qu'elle ne prit pas le temps de s'inquiéter. Il devait avoir pris de l'avance...

**"Alors oreille pointue ? On est paumée ?"**

Un type à l'air cave l'interpellait avec un sourire en coin. Dans ses yeux, Amnell reconnut immédiatement le flou des accrocs au Mirage. Ceux qui en consommaient plus que de raison devenaient peu à peu ces êtres sans repère. Comme des morts-vivants arpentant les rues hideuses sans savoir où ils allaient si ce n'était vers leur fournisseur le plus proche. Callian n'avait pas l'habitude de ces endroits et elle eut comme un flash de la Haute-ville, regrettant avec une once de couardise les avenues dégagées et propres qui l'avaient vue grandir. Mais elle se reprit vite et son expression se durcit :**"Agent SSV. Circulez."**

L'autre ne bougea pas d'un pouce puis émit un rire un peu désincarné : **"Tu crois que tu m'fais peur avec tes 40 kg toute mouillée ?"**. Elle n'attendit pas un mot de plus et dégaina sa lance assaillant qui se déploya avec sa lueur bleutée. Dans les yeux du type, elle vit la peur et alors qu'il battait en retraite, elle lui lança : **"Au fait, vous ne sauriez pas où est le baraquement 5724 ?"** Il lui indiqua une rue au nord d'une main tremblante et elle rengaina tout en s'y dirigeant, sans un autre regard pour le pauvre hère. Toutefois, quand on lui posa une main sur l'épaule, elle concentra son pouvoir d'une telle façon que le Voile gronda autour d'elle. Elle sentit soudain une réaction en creux, qui rétractait le subtil changement qu'elle venait d'opérer en appelant sa magie et elle ferma les yeux, soulagée. Rutherford se pencha sur son oreille :** "Je vous ai fait peur Elfette ? Vous ne vous en sortez pas sans moi."**

Ce qu'elle vit dans son air ne lui plut pas vraiment. Il avait les yeux un peu brillants, les gestes saccadés et son retard l'agaçait d'autant plus qu'il souriait de façon insolente, content de l'avoir surprise : **"Vous êtes dans un état... Vous devriez arrêter de fréquenter trop assidument les bars."** Il haussa un sourcil, la mine joviale mais de cette jovialité par trop forcée et elle détourna le regard en l'entendant dire : **"Je vais parfaitement bien. Allons-y." **

Ils avaient assez perdu de temps comme ça et elle le suivit dans l'antre du baraquement 5724. Ce qui embrumait immédiatement les sinus, c'était cette odeur rance, dont quelques notes étaient parfois proche de l'ammoniaque. Amnell plissa son fin nez et eut une grimace de dégoût tandis que Rutherford l'observait. Il la tança : **"Ça change de votre cage dorée hein ?"**. Il connaissait cet environnement par coeur, même s'il n'avait pas passé son enfance dans des baraquements aussi délabrés que celui-ci. Une large salle formait celle des dortoirs communs, tandis qu'à gauche, de nombreux espaces de commodités jouxtaient un long couloir aux néons qui aplatissaient toutes les couleurs. Tous deux avaient l'air de deux cadavres animés, Cullen plus que l'elfe tellement il semblait être monté à ressors cet après-midi. Elle roula ses yeux pour marquer son énervement puis avança. Ils croisèrent bientôt le gardien des lieux : un type bedonnant dont le petit local donnait sur le fameux couloir et demandèrent presque de concert : **"Nous recherchons l'emplacement occupé par Elliott Redhood."** L'autre avisa leurs épaulettes et ne demanda pas à vérifier leurs badges. On n'avait pas trop l'habitude de se mêler des affaires des SSV et la haute stature de Rutherford, même lorsqu'il semblait avoir ingurgité six Shot&Run d'affilée, suffisait pour rendre tout le monde plus coopératif.** "Redhood... Redhood... un type aux cheveux filasses hein ? ... Redford... Redmayne... Redhood, E. Ah ouais. Il a pas payé sa semaine..."** Et le pauvre ne risquait pas de le faire songea Callian. **"Étage 2. Troisième porte, emplacement 322."** Ils empruntèrent l'escalier, croisant quelques résidents à la mine basse, les mains dans les poches et disparaissant plus vite que des rats radioactifs dès qu'ils apercevaient le duo SSV.

**"Arrêtez de faire la tronche Elfette, déjà que vous n'êtes pas bien amène d'habitude."** Callian grogna : **"Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi. Vous êtes exaspérant et j'oserai presque vous dire : fermez-là."** Cullen rit légèrement : **"Mais c'est qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire la p'tite."**

La p'tite n'ajouta rien de plus et pressa le pas jusqu'à la troisième porte. Les dortoirs comportaient de nombreux emplacements entassés, fermés par des portes sécurisées, et de loin cela ressemblait à un mur d'alvéoles. Quelques-uns des emplacements étaient ouverts, leurs propriétaires allongés, ou alors assis près de petites tables, partageant un café ou jouant à la Grâce Perfide électronique. Ils regardèrent les numéros et se retrouvèrent bientôt devant le 322. **"Et voici le palace de Red..."** dit Rutherford, en sortant de sa poche son passe-partout numérique. Il le passa devant le boîtier de commandes qui émit un petit bip presque plaintif avant de déverrouiller la porte. Callian la fit coulisser et la lumière s'alluma automatiquement à l'intérieur. **"J'vous en prie, grimpez votre petit corps là-dedans, vous y arriverez mieux que moi."** Elle obtempéra en ayant presque envie de lui tirer la langue mais s'abstint et elle se hissa sur la couchette, s'y allongeant presque sur le ventre pour farfouiller dans les affaires du mort. Cullen s'éloignait pour aller inspecter les espaces de convivialité et peut-être interroger les voisins.

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'elle collectait quelques indices pas très fructueux quand elle entendit : **"Tiens, te voilà enfin ! Putain Red, j'me suis inquiété, t'avais disparu et tout le monde te croyait cané mon gars. Tu..."** L'elfe tourna la tête pour rencontrer les yeux d'une fille aux cheveux blonds, l'air surpris de ne pas voir Red sur sa couchette. Il se passa peut-être dix secondes : Amnell s'apprêtait à sortir lentement, mais l'autre venait de voir ses vêtements noirs et l'ombre d'une épaulette. **"Je... je..."** commença-t-elle les mains levées, en signe de défense, puis elle se mit à courir dans les dédales des alvéoles.

**"Mais c'est pas vrai !" **Gueula Callian. Fallait-il toujours que leurs témoins fuient ? Vraiment ? **"Rutherford, la porte !" **Rugit-elle tandis qu'elle s'élançait à la poursuite de la fuyarde, heurtant une chaise au passage qui valsa dans un fracas métallique.

Rutherford l'avait entendue et le visage un peu plus concentré, il s'élança vers la porte pour couper la route de la fille blonde : **"Où est-ce qu'on va ma jolie ?"** L'autre agissait comme un animal traqué, ne sachant où aller, Rutherford interposé entre son salut et une elfe à ses trousses. **"J'ai rien fait !"** Cullen sourit : **"C'est ça, je connais ta chanson."** Et il murmura : **"Trois implants, dont un pour améliorer la motricité, un de furtivité, te voilà très très suspecte."** Et tandis qu'il touchait sa tempe pour lancer un Châtiment Spirituel pour saper son augmentation qui était implantée dans ses jambes, Amnell décollait du sol pour la plaquer. Tout alla très vite... Trop vite certainement. Callian se souvint d'avoir pensé, en voyant Rutherford porter sa main à sa tempe : **"Mais pourquoi ? Pas besoin... Bordel !"** Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'objecter et s'écroula d'un seul coup, tout comme celle qu'elle poursuivait. Le châtiment l'avait prise à la gorge et elle avait expulsé tout l'air siégeant dans ses poumons d'un seul coup. Que ça faisait mal... C'était comme si on tentait de l'étouffer de l'intérieur. Cullen comprit trop tard ce qu'il se passait et lorsqu'il vit Callian chuter, il sentit le pouvoir de la mage lui échapper et se dissiper dans le voile. Il voulut interrompre le Châtiment mais si, fut un temps il savait doser son action avec brio, l'importante dose de Mirage qui battait dans ses veines ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il la silença comme si elle avait été une ennemie et alors qu'elle cherchait l'air comme un poisson hors de l'eau, il se précipita vers elle : **"Merde. Amnell ! Amnell ! Vous m'entendez ?"** Il laissa la suspecte, qui avait été assommée dans sa chute et qui ne fuirait plus désormais. L'elfe sentait la paume de Rutherford sur sa joue mais n'arrivait pas à parler pour le rassurer. La douleur s'était dissipée et à présent, elle était presque inerte et surtout très blême, chaque mouvement qu'elle voulait esquisser lui faisait mine d'être titanesque. Elle se dit qu'il avait l'air vraiment très apeuré, avec ses cheveux qui retombaient un peu sur son front, lui qui les plaquaient sans cesse vers l'arrière. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi paniqué... On comprenait pourquoi les Templiers avaient été créés pour oblitérer le Magisterium. Aucun mage ne pouvait contrer cela. Le son revint d'un seul coup, le Voile se dégageant un instant pour ne plus l'oppresser mais tout son pouvoir semblait avoir déserté son corps. Rutherford sentit qu'elle essayait de puiser dans sa magie pour se rasséréner mais aussitôt, le Châtiment revenait par vague, lui échappant, pour mieux la contenir. **"Je... je... Amnell, ne puisez pas dans votre magie, cessez je vous en supplie. Je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Je ne peux pas... par le Créateur. Dîtes quelque chose."**

Elle recouvra un semblant de voix et s'entendit parler de très loin : **"Vous... n'y allez... pas de main... morte."** Le pouvoir de Rutherford était impressionnant... Mais si brut, non contenu. Trop impressionnant jusqu'à flirter avec le côté suspect. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour la première fois pour le pouvoir du Templier si réputé qu'il avait été prenait des atours de déchainement sauvage et agressif. Elle fronça légèrement des sourcils. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. On ne lançait pas un tel Châtiment Spirituel pour une simple petite qui fuyait. Cullen prit ce signe pour de la douleur et il s'écria : **"Vous avez mal ?!"** Il avait vraiment l'air désolé et sa main était toujours posée sur sa joue, comme pour éviter que sa tête ne touche le sol. Mais c'était un peu tard, sa tête avait heurté le sol depuis belle lurette. **"Je... suis... pas sourde. Juste..."**Elle déglutit : **"... sonnée."** Il l'aida à se relever.

**"Doucement. Je suis sincèrement désolé."** Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme survolté qui l'avait rejointe. Il semblait avoir pris dix ans, le visage concentré sur elle, pâle également et presque aussi vacillant qu'elle. Avec l'acuité de l'état second qui la prenait, elle comprit qu'il souffrait. Elle s'appuya sur son bras et le regarda longuement. Il la soutenait avec d'infinie précaution et bêtement, elle se demanda pourquoi il était si doux. Elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé ainsi : **"Quand vous laissez tomber votre morgue... habituelle, vous êtes plutôt attentif... en fait."** Elle reprenait des couleurs peu à peu. Il esquissa un petit sourire contrit puis détourna le regard aussitôt. Il s'en voulait tant. Quel abruti il faisait... Il avait voulu... Il aurait pu... La vérité c'était qu'il ne maîtrisait plus rien. Plus rien du tout et il avait honte de lui-même. Ça allait bien plus loin qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il s'assura qu'elle tenait debout et la lâcha aussitôt, en grommelant : **"Pardonnez-moi..."** Mais si elle n'avait pas des pouvoirs si immenses aussi hein. Si elle n'avait pas tenté de former un sort en plaquant la suspecte. Si elle n'était pas mage. Jamais son Châtiment Spirituel n'aurait été aussi amplifié. Voilà. C'était un raisonnement incohérent mais dans les sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient en lui, la colère parut la réaction la plus viable : **"La prochaine fois, évitez de vous mettre dans le passage."** Sa voix était dure et Amnell se recroquevilla. Elle s'en voulut pour cette réaction... Il n'avait pas à rejeter la faute sur elle : **"Non mais je rêve ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Apprenez la maîtrise mon vieux et foutez-moi la paix ! Espèce de connard."**

Elle était un brin énervée. Et à bout de nerfs. Et mal. Il la toisa, les yeux plein de rage mais pinça les lèvres sous l'insulte. Il voulut la rattraper lorsqu'elle tourna les talons, chancelante et décoiffée mais elle se déroba immédiatement, lui retournant un regard plein de méchanceté. Il demeura planté là de longues minutes alors que Callian avait emmené la suspecte au poste depuis longtemps, lui passant les menottes.

Par le Créateur et son foutu cantique. Par les IA et leur Voile. Que s'était-il passé ?

* * *

><p><strong>"La livraison doit s'opérer demain soir... On a assez perdu de temps comme ça"<strong>. Eve regardait Sera en secouant la tête, les bras croisés, sentant la rage empoigner son estomac près de se révulser. Quelle foutue rencontre que celle-ci pour leur petit groupe... Elle ne leur avait apporté que la destruction. Sera envoya un regard mauvais dans sa direction, l'air de l'intimer d'oser braver sa position et Eve n'y tint plus. Elle dégagea sa bouche de l'étole fluide et sombre qui masquait la moitié de son visage et darda un regard brûlant sur celle qui osait se faire passer pour leur leader : **"Tu es inconsciente ma parole ? Présomptueuse même ? Tu crois vraiment que nous nous en sortirons vivants à présent ? Red est mort, Sera. Mort, il ne reviendra pas. Et Jenn a été attrapée par les SSV. Alors ta livraison tu peux te la coller où je pense. On est tous en danger à présent et ce par ta faute. Il fallait que tu acceptes hein ? Malgré le contenu, malgré les risques ? Seule la somme de crédits comptait ? Eh bien débrouille-toi toute seule, je ne te suivrai pas !"**

Ça y est, c'était dit. La grande brune en ressentit un soulagement agréable et perçut les quelques regards étonnés dans sa direction. Lorsqu'elle tourna les talons, deux d'entre eux lui emboitèrent le pas et alors qu'elle remontait son étole d'un geste concentré, elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Sera, qu'elle n'avait jamais vue aussi cramoisie.

* * *

><p>Ces horribles mages... Ils étaient bien tous pareils. Arrogants, fiers, incisifs. Il eut envie de l'avoir sous la main pour l'étrangler, pensant de nouveau à l'affront et à son regard désapprobateur et bleu. Si bleu. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, comment osait-elle le remettre en question cette petite dinde ? Il ruminait ainsi depuis une bonne heure, tournant et retournant dans son appartement comme un fauve en cage. Ses tempes pulsaient, appelant le Mirage, démontrant à chaque battement le manque impérieux et croissant. Et à chaque fois qu'il tendait la main vers le dernier flacon de liquide noir qui était juché sur sa table, il reculait aussitôt ses doigts, les crispant avec colère. Tout oublier... Quelques gorgées pour oublier ce qu'elle avait dit. Il maîtrisait tout, parfaitement. Sa mâchoire contractée commençait à le faire souffrir et il s'autorisa à relâcher le soupir qu'il retenait depuis bien trop longtemps.<p>

L'abattement qui s'ensuivit fut dévastateur. Il sentit l'accablement lui tomber sur les épaules, déjà par trop éreinté. Le Châtiment Spirituel lui avait ôté toutes ses forces et il ne tenait que parce que la rage contre elle s'auto-alimentait en remâchant la scène. Si elle s'était écartée, si elle n'avait pas essayé de se redresser en puisant dans sa magie. Si elle avait compris. Si elle se l'était fermé une bonne fois pour toute.

À la place de la gorge si frêle de l'elfe, il saisit le flacon de Mirage et l'envoya se fracasser contre le mur. Le verre vola jusqu'à ses pieds, le liquide noirâtre dégoulinant sur le mur jusqu'alors immaculé.

**"Je me maîtrise !"** hurla-t-il pour elle. Ou pour lui-même.

Oui hein. Maîtrise totale. Il passa sa main sur son visage fatigué puis se gratta la nuque. Tout commençait à le démanger et il savait que ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant. Il regarda avec horreur le Mirage commencer à s'évaporer. Plus possible d'oublier à présent. Et s'il téléphonait à Varric ? Descendait jusqu'à sa cave sordide ? Fallait-il qu'il en soit arrivé là ? Il croisa son regard dans le haut psyché sur sa droite et eut presque peur de son apparence. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux. Il fallait qu'il arrête... Tout lui échappait. Il n'y arrivait plus. Il eut l'envie de s'effondrer, là, sur le sol, et ne plus entendre parler de rien ni de quiconque. C'est ce qu'il fit plus tard... Mais avant, il resta de longues heures devant l'écran de son pad, effaçant et réécrivant toujours et encore ce même message : **"J'espère que vous allez mieux. Pardonnez ma fureur..."**.

Il ne lui envoya jamais.


	8. Midtown

**Note** : _Parce qu'il y a un temps où les confessions sont de mises... Merci à __Elafrotita d'être ma première followeuse ^_^ Et désolée du délai pour les mises à jour, c'est un peu compliqué en ce moment._

**Crédits :**_ Les personnages et certains éléments proviennent des jeux BioWare. Excellents par ailleurs. D'autres touches proviennent de Deus Ex (Eidos). Certains reconnaitront des clins d'oeil à The Longest Journey (Funcom)._

Elle regardait la petite blonde qui semblait avoir encore plus rapetissé depuis qu'elle lui avait passé les menottes aux poignets. Soigneusement dissimulée par la vitre teintée, qui affichait également diverses informations glanées dans le passé de Jenny, ainsi que les données physiques enregistrées lors de son arrestation, Callian ruminait son impuissance. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait débuter l'interrogatoire dès à présent, mais elle savait également qu'il lui était impossible d'employer la manière forte. Pas encore tout du moins... On laissait 12 heures aux prévenus pour parler sans aucune menace physique pour les y contraindre. C'est seulement au bout de ce temps légal, et s'ils n'avaient pas réussi à payer leur caution ou à demander un avocat que les SSV avaient le droit de les secouer un peu pour obtenir les informations. Il y avait déjà eu un mort dans leur enquête, on les autorisait donc à pousser les éventuels témoins assez loin, pour que l'affaire soit close le plus vite possible, afin de ne pas faire de vague et que la couverture médiatique soit moindre. Callian savait qu'elle était capable de faire craquer la petite en peu de temps, dès lors qu'elle aurait fait montre de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. On craignait beaucoup les elfes, qui plus est quand ils étaient mages et on n'avait guère l'habitude de les croiser en basse-ville. Jenny serait donc prompte à révéler ce qu'elle savait mais pas dès aujourd'hui. L'elfe se prit la tête dans les mains, le manque de sommeil commençait véritablement à se faire sentir jusque dans ses tempes qu'elle massa un instant. Elle pianota une nouvelle fois sur l'écran de son holocommunicateur, mais Rutherford n'avait pas cherché à la joindre et il ne s'était pas montré au poste. Elle ne savait pas encore s'il fallait le signaler, s'inquiéter, ou bien simplement l'ignorer car elle se souvenait encore de la rage qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il lui avait reproché de ne pas avoir agi convenablement.

Mais, à chaque fois que la dispute lui revenait en mémoire, elle se morigénait de nouveau, se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le traiter de connard. Ça ne se faisait pas d'où elle venait mais il avait un tel don de l'agacer si bien qu'elle n'avait pas encore statué s'il le méritait ou non. Et puis, elle n'avait rien compris, la minute d'avant il s'assurait qu'elle allait bien, celle d'après était consacrée à lui faire subir son courroux. Soit ce type était cyclothymique, soit il y avait un réel problème. Plus elle y repensait, plus elle avait l'impression que quelque chose d'important lui échappait et il lui avait fallu quelques heures pour trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, tournant et retournant sous la couverture, les questionnements l'assaillant sans relâche. Elle commençait à s'attacher à leur duo car il fonctionnait bien. Tout du moins fonctionnait-il bien la plupart du temps. Voilà pourquoi elle ne souhaitait pas voir Rutherford tout fracasser à cause de ses humeurs. Elle appuya sa tête contre la vitre qui allumait encore divers messages comme "_le suspect a un rythme cardiaque à 130 - le suspect est assis et menotté - pour activer les commandes vocales, tapez 3712..._" et soupira, jusqu'à produire de la buée.

**"Rude journée ?"**

Un instant, elle crut qu'il s'agissait de son coéquipier et elle tourna la tête en souriant vaguement mais elle vit derrière elle un homme travaillant à leur étage. Un brun à l'allure austère, accentuée par les cheveux qu'il portait courts et ses pommettes saillantes. Elle essaya de se rappeler son nom. L'officier Lyle ? Kyle ? Wylde ! **"Officier Wylde"**, salua-t-elle aimablement et froidement. Il regarda la vitre d'informations sans teint puis revint à l'elfe : **"C'est la suspecte de votre enquête ? Où est Rutherford ?"** Il regarda au fond de la pièce et à travers la vitre comme s'il cherchait à voir s'il était déjà en train d'interroger Jenny. Callian ne bafouilla pas mais choisit instinctivement de mentir. Elle couvrirait ses frasques, c'était ce qu'un coéquipier devait faire : **"Il est encore en train de relever certains indices dans le baraquement, il sera là tout à l'heure"**. Wylde était affecté aux affaires de stupéfiants et donc dernièrement se bousculaient sur son bureau moults affaires concernant les trafics de Mirage. Elle avait cru entendre, dans un couloir quelconque, qu'il traquait depuis des années un nain qui fournissait beaucoup de monde dans les bas-fonds, mais il semblait toujours lui échapper. L'officier eut un sourire pour elle, comme pour l'encourager : **"Les débuts ne sont jamais faciles, après, on s'habitue à ne plus dormir."** Elle hocha la tête, peu convaincue vu le visage de déterrée qu'elle se payait aujourd'hui puis regarda Wylde la saluer et sortir. C'est à ce moment-là que son holocommunicateur afficha un message :

**"Mademoiselle Amnell je suppose ?"**

Elle avait regardé l'écran sans reconnaître le numéro et ce n'était pas la voix de Cullen. Il y avait des sourires dans cette voix masculine, presqu'une once de moquerie. **"Oui ? Qui êtes-vous ?"** L'autre eut un petit rire : **"Vous les SSV, toujours inquisiteurs... Je suis un ami de votre coéquipier et je n'arrive pas à le joindre. Refuserait-il de me parler par hasard ?"** L'elfe jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte comme si Rutherford allait se matérialiser de façon miraculeuse puis grogna : **"Je ne suis pas sa mère et je n'aime pas trop qu'on arrive sur ma fréquence privée. Qui êtes-vous, deuxième fois."** L'interlocuteur émit un petit sifflement : **"Vous avez de la poigne, lui qui vous décrivait comme une petite chose... Bon, je sais qu'on peut vous faire confiance sinon il ne vous aurait pas gardée. Varric Tetras, gente demoiselle. Il m'avait l'air agité hier et je me fais du soucis, pas seulement parce que c'est mon meilleur client. Bouclettes a tendance à..."** Elle le coupa : **"Client de quoi ? Bouclettes ? Écoutez monsieur Tetras, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dites mais il n'est pas avec moi."** Il y eut un silence un bref instant puis Varric reprit **"Eh bien dites-lui que j'ai appelé quand vous le verrez."** La communication se coupa et elle rangea l'holo dans la poche de son trench-coat. Quelque chose dans la conversation l'avait un peu alarmée et elle se demandait dans quelles affaires Cullen pouvait bien trainer. Il était donc temps d'en avoir le coeur net et elle annonça au gardien qu'elle reviendrait interroger Jenny d'ici cette nuit avant de passer à son bureau pour récupérer l'adresse de Rutherford. Ce n'était pas très loin, à 8 stations de Tramway seulement des SSV. Alors que la rame bagottait, penchant dangereusement sur la droite dans les quelques courbes, Amnell doutait que sa présence soit la bienvenue. Elle aurait toujours le loisir de renoncer sur le seuil... Elle était assez curieuse de voir dans quel environnement le grand escogriffe qui lui servait de partenaire avait élu domicile.

* * *

><p>C'était une barre d'au moins cent étages, à vu de nez, même si on perdait rapidement le compte dès lors qu'on levait la tête, à cause de la réverbération verdâtre du voile, sur le ciel grisonnant, qui avait le don de vous éblouir. Au-dessus de la porte, diverses annonces publicitaires déroulaient leurs slogans et on proposait aux nouveaux arrivants de bénéficier pour seulement quelques crédits supplémentaires d'un accès aux salles communes récréatives. Mais la première fois qu'on le lui avait proposé, il avait ri au nez du concierge et gagné ses appartements sans rien ajouter de plus. Les salles communes récréatives... Il s'imaginait déjà prendre ses doses de Mirage là-bas, devant tout le monde. Sans parler que rapidement, tout le monde avait su qu'il était agent aux SSV et les gens parlaient peu aux forces spéciales, fuyant leur présence dès lors qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'eux. Il ne quittait donc son lieu de vie que pour aller au travail, ou bien pour revenir prendre un verre à son bar préféré, en soirée, ce qui n'était pas rare ces derniers temps. Les appartements en eux-mêmes étaient d'un dénuement presque clinique même si la première fois qu'il était entré, il s'était dit qu'une telle vue sur la tour des racines de la Haute-Ville, visible au loin, aurait certainement quelque chose d'apaisant, avec ses bulles à basse-gravité, ses jardins suspendus qu'on devinait si on se penchait en arrière, les jours où le ciel s'éclaircissait.<p>

Il se souvenait qu'alors, le manque n'était pas si prégnant. Sa dernière dose de Lyrium n'était pas si lointaine, tandis qu'il venait de fuir son poste chez les Templiers et il attendait la validation de son affectation aux SSV. En revenant de son tout premier entretien avec Iron, tandis qu'il se réjouissait de travailler avec un gnoll aussi impressionnant et aux états de service qui trahissaient sa profonde intégrité, il avait senti une sorte de bouffée euphorique, comme si l'avenir enfin revêtait des couleurs un peu moins sombres que celles qu'avaient portées les années précédentes. Puis il avait connu l'enfer.

Pourtant, jamais une situation ne l'avait rendu honteux comme celle de la veille. Oh bien sûr, il avait commis d'autres bévues, il avait même commis l'irréparable. Mais il avait toujours été maître de ses mots ainsi que de son attitude et son ancien partenaire n'avait jamais subi ses foudres comme Amnell. Il s'en voulait et très bizarrement il s'en voulait également d'en tenir compte. Fut un temps où tout était bien plus facile. Où il n'avait guère à penser aux conséquences de ses actions, et encore moins à y faire face. Dans ces moments de doute, il prenait conscience du caractère profondément difficile de son choix. Et pourtant il était parti sans se retourner ce jour-là.

Il sentit que c'était elle avant même qu'elle n'appuie sur le carillon électronique. Il n'en fut pas surpris, têtue comme elle était, il savait ne pas pouvoir se cacher bien longtemps de ses grands yeux bleus. Il ne devinait pas encore quelle expression ils arboreraient lorsqu'il ouvrirait la porte cependant. Seraient-ils teintés de reproches, seraient-ils froids et détachés ?

* * *

><p>Elle avait appuyé le plus vite possible sur l'interrupteur de la sonnette, avant de pouvoir faire piteusement marche arrière en prétendant que sa venue n'avait jamais existé. Alors que plusieurs secondes martelaient dans son crâne qu'elle eût dû se trouver ailleurs, la porte dévoila Rutheford et ses traits tirés. Il était pâle, le teint presque maladif, en jogging, ce qui donnait une allure beaucoup moins stricte à sa mise qu'à l'accoutumée. Ils demeurèrent là, un instant, à s'observer sans mot dire. Il se dit qu'elle avait des yeux inquiets. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait véritablement pas l'air dans son assiette puis sans prononcer une seule syllabe, il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Il regagna d'une démarche où la fatigue transparaissait à chaque pas la haute baie vitrée où les néons des immeubles voisins commençaient déjà à s'allumer. La nuit n'était jamais bien loin à Venice. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et resta là, près de la table gris anthracite qui ne semblait pas avoir connu de repas depuis des jours. Rien n'y était posé et sa surface ne portait les stigmates d'aucun passé particulier. Soit elle était neuve, soit Rutherford n'y mangeait tout simplement pas, car elle douta qu'il fût véritablement très soigneux. Elle jeta un regard prudent alentour, comme une voleuse et lorsqu'elle revint à lui, elle vit qu'il l'observait, l'épaule contre la vitre : <strong>"Il n'y a rien tapis dans l'ombre Callian. Aucun autre fantôme que moi je veux dire."<strong> Son prénom sonnait bizarrement dans la nudité de la pièce et dans le rien phonique de leur absence de conversation. Mais l'entendre lui fit venir un sourire. Personne ne l'avait appelée ainsi depuis qu'elle était arrivée en basse-ville. Cullen se dit qu'elle avait un joli prénom et comprit par là qu'il frôlait définitivement un état catastrophique de fatigue et de manque. Chaque mouvement lui coûtait et il ne prenait pas la pose appuyé ainsi sur la vitre chauffante, c'était bel et bien la vitre qui l'aidait à ne pas s'écrouler. Il ne voulait pas paraître diminué devant elle mais il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait plus que quelques dizaines de minutes.

**"Vous avez l'air fatigué."** Elle avança un peu vers lui sur ce constat, le vestige de son sourire encore un peu accroché à ses lèvres et elle reporta un regard plus perçant sur Rutherford, le passant au crible des pieds à la tête. Son visage était émacié et elle voyait bien dans sa posture qu'il souffrait. Elle laissa tomber là le décorum des convenances et attaqua directement : **"C'est le moment où vous me dites enfin pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état-là et pourquoi je me retrouve en plein milieu d'une enquête sans renfort de votre part. J'ai déjà vu des gens au lendemain d'une cuite et ils ne ressemblent pas à vous. Vous portez une mine cadavérique et j'ose à peine élever la voix de peur de vous voir vous écrouler lamentablement."** Elle se dit que peut-être elle allait faire face après ça à sa colère mais il n'avait plus la force de se rebiffer. Au contraire, il soupira longuement puis baissa le regard, semblant peser ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire ou ce qu'il devrait lui cacher. Tandis que la lumière baissait au-dehors, ils se retrouvèrent dans la pénombre, leurs deux visages éclairés par les néons des immeubles adjacents qui clignotaient pour vendre tout ce qui pouvait se nicher dans les entrailles de Venice aux heures bientôt tardives. Elle demeura à distance respectueuse, attendant qu'il parle et après un second soupire, il dit d'une voix enrouée : **"Je ne sais pas encore si j'ai tort mais je vous fais confiance. Si vous devez supporter les conséquences de mon état, il est temps de vous informer, en effet. Je... Je vous l'ai dit, ça fait un an que j'ai quitté les Templiers pour diverses raisons et je ne peux pas vous parler de l'événement qui a précipité mon départ car je ne suis certain de rien encore. Mais je peux vous conter ce que c'est que d'être un Templier. Vous vous souvenez des campagnes publicitaires "Rejoignez les Templiers" n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne deviez pas avoir fini votre enseignement secondaire à cette époque hein ?"**

Elle rosit quelque peu mais dans la pénombre, Rutherford ne put le constater. Elle s'en souvenait même très bien : lui sur de grandes affiches, placardées un peu partout en ville, la fine fleur des SSV, l'élite de la Police et de la sécurité, le Templier porté aux nues par les médias de l'époque. Il avait alors une vingtaine d'années. Il avait indubitablement une aura imposante à l'époque et Callian ne parlait presque que de lui avec ses amies. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, sobrement, afin de ne pas risquer de s'étendre sur ce sujet et sur ses émois de jeunesse. Il continua : **"Cette campagne a eu lieu juste après la prise d'otages de Midtown, l'immeuble qui fait la liaison entre la haute et la basse ville. Le mouvement contre les IAs et leur contrôle, ils avaient pris en otage une vingtaine de personnes."** Amnell rassembla ses souvenirs : **"Oui, je me rappelle du journal de Cousland à ce sujet, il y a eu deux morts parmi les otages mais vous aviez permis l'extraction des autres avant que les preneurs soient abattus."** Cullen eut un sourire un peu triste et pendant un moment, elle crut qu'il allait s'arrêter là dans sa confession. Elle vint s'appuyer sur la vitre, face à lui et il la regarda dans les yeux, tout en déroulant la suite : **"C'est la version officielle oui. Après ça, j'étais le héros de toute la ville, on m'a médiatisé, je crois qu'on n'a jamais autant recruté chez les Templiers que dans les deux années qui ont suivi. Tout le monde voulait être Rutherford surtout dès que j'ai rapidement gagné mes galons de sous-capitaine, en récompense."** Il cracha le mot comme s'il s'agissait là d'une injure et elle eut une expression un peu surprise. **"Quelle récompense oui... Amnell, je n'en ai parlé à personne parce que je ne suis pas fier de ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là. Mais... les deux morts parmi les otages, c'est moi qui en suis à l'origine."** Sa voix était à présent comme un murmure et elle se pinça les lèvres, un peu choquée, un peu déstabilisée aussi. Elle demanda : **"Vous voulez dire qu'il y a eu une mauvaise instruction ?"** Il ferma les yeux un instant : **"Non, je veux dire que je les ai tués. Ce jour-là, j'ai perdu le contrôle, parce que le Lyrium m'a brouillé l'esprit un instant et je les ai abattus, croyant abattre les preneurs d'otages. On a ensuite dit qu'ils étaient morts de la main de leur tortionnaire puis la hiérarchie a noyé la bavure en me faisant passer pour un héros, personne n'a creusé car qui viendrait interroger les affaires des Templiers hein ? Vous savez le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que j'ai trouvé ça normal sur le moment. Après tout, deux morts sur une vingtaine de personnes, ce n'était rien, qu'une toute petite erreur dans mon esprit perdu. Le Lyrium a cet effet extraordinaire que vous ne doutez de rien. Et vous doutez encore moins quand votre hiérarchie vous rassure dans cette voie. Après..."** Il lui jeta un petit regard inquiet, pour voir si elle était prête à s'enfuir mais elle tenait bon, soutenue par la baie vitrée elle aussi, ses prunelles indéfinissables. Peut-être faisait-il trop sombre ou peut-être qu'elle était beaucoup moins émotive qu'il ne l'avait cru jusqu'alors : **"Après, le Lyrium a su me faire oublier les événements, tout du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Mais... Je ne sais pas, soit c'était inconscient, soit la honte se cachait et revenait pas vague m'assaillir, mais je n'ai pas pu continuer comme avant. Quelques mois plus tard, le Lyrium n'ôtait pas tous les cauchemars que je subissais et j'ai commencé à moins en prendre. Les bavures étaient nombreuses dans les rangs, les gars se contrôlaient de plus en plus mal et puis il y a eu l'interdiction officielle et... je suis parti. Je ne sais pas si je voulais me terrer quelque part ou juste si j'étais usé par toutes ces années de mensonge. De toute façon le chevalier capitaine ne me portait plus dans son coeur. Nous étions trop en conflit... Personne ne parle de l'addiction au Lyrium. On a parlé des effets, des pertes de mémoire ou de repère mais on a oublié de dire que jamais on ne se débarrasse de l'envie d'en consommer. On nous a raconté que deux doses de Mirage suffirait à vite dissiper les effets et... enfin vous voyez l'état dans lequel je suis. Le Mirage ne suffit pas, à n'importe quelle dose, il y a des nuits où je pourrais tuer quelqu'un pour avoir du Lyrium. Je n'imagine même pas quelles manipulations ils ont opérées sur les Templiers pour qu'ils ne deviennent pas incontrôlables. Ce n'était pas brillant quand je les ai quittés. Vous savez l'essentiel... Je suis désolé Amnell, pour ce que je vous ai dit hier."**

Elle avait gardé le silence, tandis qu'il se confiait à voix basse, son visage composant mal avec les émotions qui le traversaient et elle avait compris que le héros de son enfance était d'une autre nature qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle était choquée certes, mais elle ne pouvait que reconnaître le courage qu'il lui avait fallu déployer pour devenir l'officier revêche qu'elle connaissait aujourd'hui. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre et elle dit seulement : **"Ce n'est rien, on m'a invectivée bien plus fort pendant mes classes. Je comprends mieux et vous pouvez compter sur moi, je ne dirai rien."** Elle lui avait été loyale bien avant de savoir tout ceci, si bien que cette confession ne remettait rien en cause. Elle se demandait toutefois comment il faudrait gérer son addiction et porta son regard un peu partout dans l'appartement. Comme souvent, il comprit ce qu'elle cherchait : **"Vous ne trouverez pas de flacon de Mirage. Cette drogue me rend malade et double mon agressivité. Je préfère arrêter toute consommation et souffrir... bordel, ça me rend fou de l'envisager mais je préfère encore perdre mes pouvoirs de Templier plutôt que de continuer ainsi."** Il lui lança une petite bourrade dans l'épaule : **"Puis avec votre magie, c'est bien suffisant non ?"** Elle sourit légèrement et même s'il ne se départit pas de sa tristesse, ses yeux brillèrent un instant de reconnaissance. **"Oui, puis vous me gênez plus qu'autre chose de toute façon, laissez moi donc lancer mes sorts en paix. Et qui sait ? Il a toujours été dit que les pouvoirs des Templiers étaient augmentés par le Lyrium, pas créés par lui. Peut-être qu'en reprenant empire sur vous-même vous saurez de nouveau en faire usage ?"**

Il la regarda longuement ce soir-là, tandis que son éternel optimisme venait de nouveau balayer tout sur son passage et alors qu'elle peignait un avenir plus coloré, il se surprit à y croire une fois de plus.


End file.
